


Redemption

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Future Tony Stark - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, Tony Angst, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to say he wasn’t sure when it had become an obsession, but that would be a lie. It had become an obsession the day he had lost him. </p><p>He’d lost his soul and his mind that day. No that wasn’t accurate either; he had lost his heart that day. </p><p>They buried it with that patriotic hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stark you’re the last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted on fanfiction but I have had several requests to post it here as well. So as per the requests I shall. For the moment not beta'd, but will post them when my beta gets around to it. For now please enjoy, and sorry in advance this one is a heart breaker.

* * *

_“Steve you need to get out of there, you’re out of time!” the frantic yell cut across the com, as the man in red and gold armor sped towards the red, white, and blue figure holding back the oncoming machine._

_“I got this! I can get you more time,” he grunted back, shield slicing the air again and again._

_Iron Man pushed harder, “No time get out!” JARVIS was in his ear, telling him what he already knew; he was rapidly loosing power._

_“All power to thrusts, shut up JARVIS I know the math,” he also knew the odds, put he was hoping for a little divine providence._

_“Please Steve get out,” Tony begged plaintively, the plea far to soft to be heard._

_“I can ge-” the blond was cut off, by a sudden explosion._

_Tony screamed over the link, “STEVE!” static the only response._

_The others where yelling over the link but their voices seemed distant and far; as all rushed towards the last known location of Captain America._

_Tony was the first to arrive._

_Stumbling blindly as he touched down the metal man was already running head long into the dust and debris still settling in the far to quite street. The large machine was labouring onwards into the panicked city, but the man in the iron suit was focused on one thing._

_“Steve?” he managed hoarsely frantically searching, trying to spot that distinctive costume. Hoping that once more the Cap would pop out, disheveled and dirty…but very much alive._

_He barely heard the small moan of pain._

_Spinning he finally spotted the downed figure. It felt like he was moving in slow motion, his limbs heavy and slow as he slid to his knees beside the man. Tony ripped his helmet off, dark eyes refusing to acknowledge what he was seeing._

_“Steve…” he moaned finally daring to look. Disbelieving eyes taking in the three large metal re-bars protruded from that wide chest.One looked as if it had gone right trough his heart. Blood pooling under the fallen superhero at an incredible rate._

_Shock set in then, Tony’s world drained of colour and sound. The battle faded and his entire being centered on the man bleeding out before him. A trembling metal hand settled around the bar trying to stanch the ceaseless flow._

_“Steve hold on you’ll be fine,” he managed to gasp out; the words ringing hollow._

_“Tony…I never told you….” Steve gasped and coughed, blood trickling from between colourless lips,_

_“No don’t you say goodbye Steve, don’t you dare,” Tony begged, staring into those beautiful blue eyes._

_The blond smiled softly, the pain beginning to ease from his features, “Love you…” bloody lips formed the words slowly, crimson trickling from the corner of his mouth._

_“No please Steve please, I love you too please,” he gathered the other close, the big body trembling. Tony was crying, unsure when the tears had started, as he begged and pleaded for him not to leave._

_Desperately he pressed his lips to the dying man tasting the metallic tang. “Please…” Tony Stark wept desolate, as he clutched the cooling body rocking back and forth._

_Once bright blue eyes clouded over; staring lifelessly upwards._

He awoke, blinking slowly. The dream from the long ago past as fresh, and clear as the day it had happened.

 

Every time he closed his eyes it was there, haunting him, following him into his waking hours.

 

The jet dipped slightly, and the man heard retching across from him. Impassively he glanced towards the young recruits, pale and shaking. Today had been their baptism by fire; it hadn’t been easy.

           

Sighing he rubbed his face tiredly, feeling the harsh brush of stubble, interspersed with the smooth, puckered scar tissue; he was getting far to old for this. Ignoring the trembling in his right hand, he clenched and unclenched it trying not to let the others notice. All to aware of what they said about him.

 

More myth then man it seemed these day. The rumor mill ran rampant where he was concerned. Most of the stories didn’t even come close to the truth. Over the years the elusive facts had evolved, changing, each generation making his tale larger, more grandiose, until he was sure the man they spoke of only existed in legend. The real thing did not even coming close.

           

They where landing then, the jet touching down on the main base. The young, recruits the first to hurry off, followed by the more seasoned men, while he, as always waited until last. Worn black combat boots slowly disembarking, ignoring the chaos around him. Eyes skimming the blood red sky, the sun a dying orange ball on the horizon as night loomed closer.

 

In no real hurrying the black clad figure headed into the massive concrete and steel structure, his feet automatically moving along a familiar winding route. Almost home free when a somewhat familiar women appeared.

 

“Sir, Supreme Commander Wilson would like to see you,” she said radiating efficiency. He paused, staring at the women steadily, saying nothing as she shifted uncomfortably looking anywhere but at him.

_“You’re making her nervous,”_ a hauntingly familiar voice chastised softly. He nodded slowly, trying to soften his look a little as he followed her further into the base.

 

She left him as they reached the small office, looking relived to be out of his presence.

 

Once upon a time he would have tried to keep a good-looking young women in his vicinity longer; but that had been life times ago.

 

 “Stark,” the deep voice barked, drawing his attention. He turned to face he middle-aged man glaring at him from behind the haphazard pile of metal serving as a desk.

 

Slowly he stepped inside, moving to fall in at parade rest, speaking for the first time, “Sir.” His voice gravelly with disuse. The Commander stood moving around the contraption towards him.

 

Vaguely he wondered how many Directors, Commanders, Generals he had seen come and go. The list seemed far to long. “Stark, have a seat,” he offered. The man declined with a small shake of his head.

 

Sighing heavily the Commander moved to pour himself a drink, “Drink?” he refused again, watching idly as the man poured the foul smelling moonshine into a lopsided tumbler.

 

Drink in hand he returned to his seat, studying the almost mythical man before him. “Look Stark there’s no easy way to say this,” he began focusing on a single visible dark brown eye, the other obscured by the black eye patch he wore.

 

“The decision had been made to end Project Avenger for good.” There was no sound, no movement from the dark headed man, “Stark you’re the last, the others long since buried out there. The world stopped believing in superhero’s decades ago.”

 

The one called Stark gave the tinniest of flinches, the final statement finding its mark. “You have done great things for us, for the world, and we thank you for your many years of service, but now they ask that Iron Man fades into obscurity.”

 

The unmoving figure never once changed his facial expression, his expression belling the screaming in his mind. His chest feeling like it would cave in at any moment. “Is that all Sir,” he managed blandly, his world spinning and breaking apart.

 

_“Be strong love.”_

The voice offered small comfort, as the Supreme Asshole Commander nodded his dismissal. Turning on his heels he paused when the man spoke again, “Tony…I’m sorry.”

 

Dark eyes closed in pain, as he stepping silently into the hall.

 

No one stopped to talk to him, to ask what was wrong. Anyone who cared was long dead.

 

Unhindered he reached the concrete bunker that served as his sanctuary, locking himself inside. Alone he leaned back against the thick metal door, closing his eyes tightly, trying to steady his mind. The unforgiving words echoing in his head again and again. Everything the Commander had said was right. He was the last, the world turning its back on him long ago.

 

“ _That’s not true the world will always need heroes.”_

 

“No they don’t, they stopped wanting to believe in heroes long ago.” He answered aloud in the silent room.

 

Wearily he stood moving towards the small alcove on the far side of what he loosely termed a lab. Pausing to strip off his dirty uniform he stepped into a haphazardly curtained area that served as a shower. Quickly and efficiently he washed in the weak tepid spray trickling from the hose. Water was far to precious a thing to waste.

 

A minute later he stepped out toweling off just as briskly. Unintentionally catching his reflection in the small cracked mirror. Looking away just as quickly, repelled by what he saw.

 

Tony Stark was not the man he had once been.

 

The arc reactor, his once pride and joy had become his curse; it had slowed time for him. He was far rougher around the edges these days, the weight of the world bearing down on him. Yet even with all the time that had past, he bore only a few wrinkles, and a white streak in still, thick, dark hair. Physically however he looked no older then thirty-eight. He’d be a hundred and thirty-eight next month.

 

“Still got it,” he mumbled giving his reflection a sour smile, pulling tight the scar tissue on his face. Three twisted white lines cut across once handsome lips, another ran through his left eye ending on his cheek.

 

That one had cost him his eye.

 

Under the torn, drooping lid a red glow was visible, Tony able to hear the mechanical whir and hum in his head as it moved and focused. An engineering marvel, he’d created himself a new eye when he’d lost his own. It was a pinnacle of human engineering, although the red glow tended to unnerve many. It was easier to just conceal it.

_“You do still have it,”_ the other spoke again.Snorting a dark brow rose glancing at the shadowy image reflecting in the glass.

 

“We defiantly aren’t what we used to be,” he replied, Choosing to ignored the plethora of scars crisscrossing his body. Everything from puckered bullet holes, burns, deep furrows from knives, to a multitude of others he’d rather not think about.

 

Gaze skipping away from his chest he couldn’t help but land on his left arm, or at least what had once been his left arm. He’d lost the limb years ago, during a particularly vicious fight. But in typical Stark fashion he had built himself another. Using the suit design to create another. Then with the help of Bruce, they had attached it to his chest piece using the arc to power the limb.

 

 _“I like it, I always have. You really are Iron Man,”_ chuckling Tony finally turned to face the other properly. A single dark eye, and glowing red orb looked into cloudy blue eyes sunk back in that unnaturally pale face smiling at him softly.

 

“You still love me like this?” Tony teased making a point to not to look at the three large, bloody holes in the man’s chest.

 

_“I never stopped.”_

 

Shaking shaggy locks he turned away from his reflection dressing quickly in old worn jeans, and tight black thermal shirt. Hanging his towel he stepped back into his thick worn boots before navigating the chaotic workspace. Bots beginning to beep to life, DUM-E and Butterfingers, the last of his friends.

 

Pausing he lay a hand on the old, old machines his heart turning painfully. “He’s right though I am the last,” he muttered absently stroking the metal. The other was tellingly silent to the observation.

 

Sighing he moved on, reaching the far end of the room where his true objective lay. To an outside it looked like a haphazard mess of pictures, newspaper clippings, and articles all connected together intricately with bright red yarn. The entire mess chronologically mapping out a small time period in 2013, something he’d been working on it for as long as he could remember. 

 

_“You’re not thinking about this again are you?”_

Tony didn’t bother to look a the figure standing next to him, “I never stopped thinking about it.”

_“It’s a fools mission Tony.”_

 

“Perhaps, but what do I have left Steve? They’re done with me. They what to pretend I never happened. Pretend we never happened.” He could see the apparition flinch wavering beside him.

 

Tony Stark had lived a long time; far longer then anyone should. He had seen his friends die one by one, leaving him alone. He’d seen the word end; more then once. Civilizations collapse and rebuild. More horror’s then he could name, or wanted to remember.

 

And all because of a single horrible moment in time, when the Avengers had failed…no that wasn’t accurate. When he had failed.

_“It wasn’t you Tony,”_ Steve said as if reading him mind. Which made sense, since he was a figment of his fragmented mind.

 

“It was. It really was we both know that. It was all my fault,” he whispered his voice cracking slightly, as he brushed too long hair out of his eyes. His mechanical eye feeding him useless information about the ambient temperature in the room and what the bots where doing behind him.

 

 _“Things sometimes happen for a reason,”_ the hallucinated man tried to reason.

 

“I don’t buy that, I never have,” Tony said flatly moving towards the board. “You where the catalyst love.” He reached out laying a rough hand on an article featuring a strong smiling man, the headline one he knew without looking _Captain America Dead_.

 

“Without you, we fell apart; I fell apart,” he moved to a second article, circled in red. “A week later Eva,” the benevolent looking women smiling smugly from the faded newsprint, “Five days and she unleashed hell. No one was ready for it.”  

_“You can’t know it was that specific chain of events Tony.”_

 

“Maybe not, maybe I’m wrong…but if there’s even a small hope,” He turned to the dead man sadly resolute. “The tiniest sliver of hope that I can change this,” he gestured around him hearing the clink of his tags against his chest, “It would be worth it.”

 

He was moving them, Steve blessedly silent in his head as he and the boys hurried around the cluttered space.

           

“I’m not letting you talk me out of it this time,” he told the figment of his imagination firmly. “Not this time love,” he muttered, his good eye taking on a fervent gleam, as he fired up a dead system, unearthing long buried plans.

           

He wanted to say he wasn’t sure when it had become an obsession, but that would be a lie. It had become an obsession the day he had lost him. That one bright spot in his miserable existence.

 

He’d lost his mind and his soul that day.

 

No not accurate either, he had lost his heart that day. They had buried it with that patriotic hero.

 

 _“Tony…”_ he ignore the voice, eager eyes scanning the data scrolling across the dusty screens.

 

_“Tony,”_

He moved blowing dust from circuit boards. “Need more power,” he mumbled as he hurried to drag cables, from all corners of the room.

           

He worked steadily for hours, locking down his space, but no one bothered him. There was no one left to worry over him, make him eat or sleep.

 

 _“I’m still here,”_ the voice reminded him softly.

 

“I know love…but you’re not real,” he whispered chest clenching. Rationally he knew Steve had died a hundred years ago, that the man wasn’t really here talking to him. It was nothing more then a hopeful delusion his addled mind clung too.

 

Sanity and Tony Stark had parted ways long ago.

 

-#-#-#-

           

It took him twelve hours to get everything powered up, all the calculations set. Sitting back he scanned the rather ad hoc device. He’d harvested it for parts over the years, but he was almost sure it would work, and if not well… shrugging he gathered his rucksack.

 

_“I can’t stop you can I?”_

 

“Nope,”

_“How are you going to get back?”_

 

“I’m not going to come back, and if it all works then this god forsaken future will never happen.”

_“What if it doesn’t work?”_

 

“Then I die,” he said casually snapping the bag closed, “And I get to be with you again.”

_“Tony…”_ sighing the dark haired man paused to grab an old faded photo, taken a few weeks after the Avengers had first assembled. It was Steve and himself, laughing together about something, a candid photo Clint had taken; and his most treasured possession. Carefully he tucked it safely away.

           

Moving to the machine he passed by his bots, “Thanks boys, for staying.” They beeped their happiness as he stepped onto the pad. Steve stood silently by the bots.

 

“See you on the other side love,” he winked, nodding to the machines to hit it. Grunting in pain as electricity coursed through him.

 

 His last conscious thought that if he was going to die, he hoped Steve was still waiting for him.

 

 


	2. Think you will believe you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and to all the readers and support! I hope I don't disappoint with the story, I'm trying to get it sort of beta'd and set out, but if you're really keen to read ff.net is where the complete story is right now. For now thanks for bearing with me, enjoy.

* * *

_New York 2013_

 

“When did we get the signal?” Fury demanded as he strode through the SHEILD headquarters Agent Hill hot on his heels.

 

“At 2100 last night Sir, Agent’s locked in one the signal locating an unconscious man. The brought him to be interrogated at the New Mexico field office.”

 

“And?”

 

“He ummm…he escaped sir.”

 

 That stalled the Director, “He what?”

 

She shifted on her feet sighing heavily, “He escaped sir.”

 

The man in black narrowed his good eye, “Is he a threat Agent Hill.”

 

She shrugged helplessly, “We have no idea Sir. He was only in custody an hour.”

           

Fury could feel a headache forming behind his eyes, “Assemble the team. Tell me we at least got some video on this guy.”

 

She nodded, “Yes Sir, we do.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

 _“I can’t believe it worked,”_ the beloved voice said. Sounding far to surprised for the brilliant man’s liking.

 

“What is that supposed to mean? You still doubt after all this time?”

_“Nope, never doubted you for a moment,”_ chuckling, unperturbed by the disbelief Tony Stark downshifted the stolen SUV as they sped down the long stretch of empty highway.

 

_“I think though, you where maybe a little heavy handed during your escape. You could have just explained yourself.”_

 

“No time I need to get to New York tomorrow by 15:42, make sure I get you out of harm’s way.”

_“You laid down a beating Tony,”_

 

“I didn’t kill a single one of them, just incapacitated them. Not my fault they’re poorly trained.” 

 

The dead man chuckled hollowly before speaking again, _“You think they’re going to believe you?”_  

 

Snorting the man from the future leaned back in the SHIELD vehicle, “I don’t know. You think you would believe me?”

_“I might, you think you will believe you?”_

 

“Doubtful, but then again stranger things have happened I suppose.” He flexed his gloved hand on the steering wheel, checking to see if anyone was following them in the review mirror.

 

He had figured the power needed to thrust him back in time would draw the attention of a hyper alert SHEILD, so soon on the heels of Loki. If he hadn’t been unconscious at the time they never would have gotten to him.

 

As it was though it hadn’t taken him long to bust out, and he really hadn’t enjoyed beating the Agents but he had a timeline to adhere to. He was working in seconds not minutes.

 

_“I think I’ll believe you, I always believed in you Tony.”_

The brunette smiled sadly, glancing at the cloudy dead eyes staring at him in the mirror. Tony knew he wasn’t there, not really, just a delusion he had never wanted rid of.

 

The words came from his own desperate unconsciousness, “Let’s hope.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve was worried.

 

He watched concerned as the dark headed man dozed, leaning heavily on one arm. They had hastily gathered at SHIELD answering the summons of Agent Hill. A supposed emergency, yet here they sat cooling their heels.

 

Sighing he glanced around before once more settling his eyes on Tony. He’d all but drug Tony out of the lab in order to get him here. The genius had been working on something with a one mindedness that bordered on obsession lately. No one, not even Bruce knew what he was up too, but whatever it was it had consumed the billionaire’s life. 

 

Steve was worried it had something to do with Pepper and him separating, she had been unable to bear the worry of waiting and hoping he would come home.

           

“Avengers,” Fury announced briskly entering the room. Already hitting buttons as the screen descended, and pictures came up.

 

“Last night we picked up a massive energy spike near New Mexico. Agent’s investigating discovered an unconscious man taking him into custody. Unfortunately he escaped soon after. We do have some video,” he hit the play button then, Steve focusing on the grainy, somewhat fuzzy security images.

           

Two suited men flanked a third as they lead him down the long hallway, hands cuffed behind his back, dark hair obscuring his features. Without warning the man snapped into action. Hands free he grabbed each of the agents banging their heads together without effort.

 

Shocked Steve could do no more then watch in stunned silence as he stepped over their unconscious forms. The unknown assailant paused to grab a rucksack off one before jogging down the hall.

 

They could hear the alarm sounding in the video, other agents appearing in an effort to apprehend the escapee; none of them succeeded. Steve unable to help his amazement as the man moved through them with a deadly finesses and grace.

           

The angle of the camera changed then and they could see him from the front. He was wearing a uniform of some kind, all black, similar to Clint’s but the sleeves were long. He passed by the camera closer this time but still too obscured to make a positive id.

 

Seconds later he was in the parking garage then driving away in one of the SHIELD vehicles.

           

The screen went black and a stunned silence descended on the room. Fury turning the lights up.

 

 

“Is he a hostile?” Clint finally asked, breaking the tension. His voice echoing their own worried thoughts.

 

Fury looked uncomfortable for the barest of moments, “We don’t know,” he grudgingly admitted.

 

Tony snorted, “He made your Agents look like a joke.”

 

Bruce looked thoughtful carefully considering, “He didn’t kill anyone though, did he?”

 

Fury nodded, “No casualties, couple of broken bones but nothing that won’t heal.”

 

Steve frowned then thinking ahead, “Do we know where he’s headed?”

 

The Director shook his head, “North but we aren’t sure where exactly.”

           

“Doesn’t seem like you have much,” Tony said rubbing his face, dark eyes overly bright. Steve knew that look, he was already thinking. Speeding ahead of them.

 

“We don’t, he could be a friendly for all we know, but beware Avengers something big maybe coming down.” Dismissed they all stood, mumbling to one another as the exited the conference room.

 

Steve making a point to fall in step with the inventor, Tony looked pensive and thoughtful. “What do you think Tony?” he asked softly, wondering if the brilliant man had some insight.

 

The shorter man shook his head, “I’m not sure…I had a weird feeling though, almost like I knew him.” He mumbled his frown getting deeper.

 

Steve cocked his head, “Really?” 

 

“Yeah crazy isn’t it? Must be working to hard.”

 

Steve nodded empathetically, “You have been, should eat something, take a rest.”

 

The dark haired man grinned, “Brilliant idea Cap let’s get some dinner.” Steve couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his chest, as he found himself eagerly agreeing. Trying to hide hid his blush as he followed the other onto the elevator smiling as Tony began rhyming off various restaurants.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“I should tell him, why don’t I tell him?”

 

“I don’t know Sir,” JARVIS responded blandly. The owner of Stark Industries wishing he could give the sassy AI a look.

 

“It wasn’t a question JARVIS,” there was no answer that time. Huffily Tony spun the newly designed prototype of his armor, he had just finished overhauling the entire thing. Making it more streamline, sleeker; he would be better, faster, and stronger.

 

Next time he’d be faster.

 

During their last mission Steve had gotten trapped in a burning building; Tony hadn’t been able to get their fast enough. Luckily the stupidly heroic idiot had got himself out. But it had been far to close.

           

The whole incident had shaken Tony Stark to his core. He’d been so close to loosing the man who’d become his best friend, his confidant…his reason.

 

He wasn’t sure when, or how it had happened, he just knew Steve Rogers had firmly situated himself in his abused heart and showed no sign of leaving. He was in love with Captain America. He couldn’t loose him. So he had to make Iron Man better…himself better

           

Despite his conviction however Tony still hadn’t been able to confess.

 

Worried he’d loose what they had; more worried his feelings wouldn’t be returned. Every time he thought he was close, he chickened out every time. Sighing he scrubbed his face tiredly, “I’m going to do it,” he mumbled to no one in particular. Decision made he stood quickly, feeling a rush of nervous energy.

 

“I’ll tell him,” jaw set he headed to the lab doors mind already skimming ahead to the possible outcomes of his profession.

 

So far in his own head he didn’t notice until he collide with the very man he wanted to see.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Steve had been standing outside the lab undecided.

 

He wanted to talk to Tony, yet he hesitated uncertain. He wanted desperately to confess to him. Reveal the secret he’d been keeping close to his heart for months now. Somehow, somewhere along the way he’d fallen hard for the amazing engineer.

 

He’d been trying to tell him for weeks now, but every time he’d chickened out just as he reached the lab. So he’d stand in front of the door, worrying; just like now.

 

Until Tony collided with him.

           

Surprised, Steve automatically reached up to steady the man.

 

“Steve,” Tony huffed, smiling “Just the man I wanted to see.”

 

A blond brow ached, “Oh?”

 

Nodding, the inventor looked away awkwardly clearing his throat, “I ummm…wanted to talk to you about something.” Steve caught the tension in the air, knowing it was important; he waited barely breathing.

 

Dark eyes seemed to dance around before finally capturing his gaze. “Steve I wanted to tell -“ his words were cut off by the blaring alarm.

 

They looked at one another ruefully, “To be continued Spangles.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

The vehicle slid to a halt on a small scenic off shot on the outskirts of the city.

 

The black clad figure hurried out of the SUV, beginning to feel that all too familiar rush of adrenaline kicking in.

 

Quickly he was pulling out his rucksack digging for the small black metal box. Fingers closing around it the man from the future tugged it out, dropping it on the ground.

 

The innocuous looking cube sprang to life, opening and unfolding as it attached to the man. The black metal locking into place around him. The last of the plaiting moving up his neck, as his faceplate closed over his face, eyes within the metal shield lighting blue.

 

Slowly he turned to look at dead eyes smiling softly at him, _“Good luck love.”_

Nodding once he leapt upwards flying with incredible speed towards the city under attack.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Steve you need to get out of there, you’re out of time!” the frantic yell cut across the com, as the man in red and gold armor sped towards the red, white, and blue figure holding back the oncoming machine.

 

“I got this! I can get you more time,” he grunted back, shield slicing the air again and again.

 

Iron Man pushed harder, “No time get out!” JARVIS was in his ear, telling him what he already knew; he was rapidly loosing power.

 

“All power to thrusts, shut up JARVIS I know the math,” he also knew the odds, put he was hoping for a little divine providence.

 

“Please Steve get out,” Tony begged plaintively, the plea far to soft to be heard.

 

“I can ge-” the blond was cut off, by a sudden explosion.

 

 Tony screamed over the link, “STEVE!” static the only response.

 

 

Steve coughed weakly, shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision. His ears were ringing and his chest was bruised and aching but nothing that wouldn’t heal. Slowly, disoriented he sat upright looking around at the wreckage.

 

“Are you ok?” a voice asked nearby. It was an unfamiliar one; Steve blinked looking at a man clad all in metal. It was Iron Man; only it wasn’t Iron Man. Not the red and gold he was so familiar with but this one was black and silver. Shocked Steve tried to get his mouth to work.

 

Suddenly there were metal hands on his chest touching gently, as if checking for something. “Who are you?” he finally managed to croak staring into the expressionless mask. The hands pulled away, as the unknown Iron Man titled his head to the side.

 

“I’ll explain later,” the voice said gruff, gravelly, but vaguely recognizable.

           

Without another word he was straightening, turning to face the still lumbering mechanical beast. Steve watching amazed as he took three steps before leaping onto the thing.

 

“Steve!” he could hear the yelling on the comm now; the familiar red and gold landing nearby in a stumbling run.

           

 

Tony’s knees wanted to collapse from under him when he Steve staggering to his feet. The blond looking a little bedraggled and dirty, but hale and hearty.

 

“Steve?” Iron Man was before him touching him, affirming he was ok.

 

“I’m fine Tony,” he assured the other smiling at the man in the metal suit.

 

The others where joining them then, “Steve you ok?” Clint asked as he and Natasha approached. Hulk roared his concern.

 

“I’m fine guys, I was saved,” that had them all pausing.

 

“Saved?” Tony asked curiously. Nodding Steve pointed to the large mechanical creature roaring and thrashing as if in extreme pain.

           

As they watched it shuddered several more times before lying still. Something flew upwards then, away from the pile of junk. All watching in tense anticipation as the figure flew back towards them landing some distance away.

 

Tony Stark blinked in shock; it was his Iron Man…only it wasn’t. The design was somehow slimmer, sleeker, the colouring black and silver. He raised his hands bracing for battle, noting Clint leveling his bow, Tasha raising her hands, and the Hulk shifting.

 

The only one who remained still was Steve.

           

It was a standoff. Only the fake Iron Man made no move to attack; instead he reached up tapping his chest. Dumfounded the Avengers watched as the armor folded back reveling a man. He was clad completely in black, long shaggy dark hair obscuring his features.

 

The all recognized him in an instant; it was the man from the video.

           

Tony slowly lowered his arms watching amazed as the armor finished folding down to a small cube the size of a cell phone. The man bending unconcerned to pick it up, tucking it away in his pocket.

 

The others where slowly lowering weapons, warily watching the unknown man approach. Hands stuffed in his pockets, his head turned this way and that as if he had never seen the city before.

 

Steve slung his shield stepping forward to meet him.

           

The other got three more steps before all hell broke loose.

 

The jets circled, SHIELD Agents dropping from the sky weapons leveled. Yelling at the man in black to drop to the ground, hands raised.

           

Steve was horrified, “Wait don’t,” he tried to stop them but the man was calmly following the orders, letting himself be cuffed and chained.

 

Tony reached out gently taking the Cap’s arm, “Hold on Steve, I think he wants to be taken.” The blond looked at him dumbfounded.

 

“He has a point Steve we saw the video, and what he just did. If he didn’t want to I don’t think he’d still be here.” Clint confirmed slinging his bow a contemplative look on his face. Captain America sighed, relenting with a grudging nod.

 

Tony watched them lead the man away, that nagging familiarity tickling at his mind once more, “I think we better get to SHIELD.”

 

 

 


	3. I am you and you are me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, try and get the rest of the story up this week, thanks so much for all your support. Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“I did it!” he grinned looking down at his chained hands, trying to still the tremble of his right.

 

 _“You did, but we have a long way to go yet,”_ the voice of reason said.

 

Dark eyes focused on the dead Captain America, a soft smile gracing battered features. “You looked so good,” he whispered feeling his heart thud painfully in his chest. It had been so long since he’d seen Steve, truly seen him. Not a figment of his broken mind.

 

It was heaven and hell being so close and yet impossibly far from the one you loved.

 

Clouded eyes gave him a tender look, _“You ready for part two?”_

An ironic smile pulled scarred lips, “Let the fun begin.”

           

They had confined him in a small interrogation room, chained hand and foot to the floor. Fury no doubt waiting for the others to gather before deciding what to do with him, he wanted to laugh the way they treated him. He almost wanted to scream and yell, give free reign to the insanity boiling so close to surface.

 

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away, his job wasn’t done yet. Thinking over his next move, the chained man absently raised a hand trying to itch his nose, grunting when he couldn’t quite reach.  

 

Frowning he looked down at the shackles, “Really no need for these,” he mumbled pulling at them, testing the strength.

 

 _“Can’t imagine why they think you’re dangerous,”_ The dead man said, expression stoic.

 

Tony sniffed, “Sassy pants,” he grumbled seconds before he gave the chain a hard yank with his metal arm. It snapped like it was made of plastic.

           

Hands free he broke the chain linking his feet next, setting the broken metal on the table. Rubbing his still real wrist he flexed his fingers circulation returning once more.

_“Show off.”_

Grinning Tony dug a blue hair elastic out of he pocket, “You know you love it,” he quipped. Gathering his shaggy dark hair he tied it off in a high ponytail, winking at his constant companion.

 

Done he stood moving around the cheap wooden table heading for the locked metal door. Dark eyes took it in before he turned to the camera tracking his movements. He gave the lens a small cheeky salute before yanking the door off the wall completely stepping into the empty hallway.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Somewhere in the vast SHIELD compound the Avengers watched the man’s rather easy escape with mixed feeling; the biggest worry was if the man was dangerous.

 

“Sir he’s headed here,” Agent Hill announced as she hurried into the room looking uncertain and panicked. Fury shifted uncertain if he wanted to send more Agents up against the man; it hadn’t worked so far.

 

“I think he’s coming up here to talk, we should let him,” Steve looked offered looking resolute. “He saved my life today.” The others muttered doubtfully, only Tony held his peace looking thoughtful.

 

Before more could be said the stranger was entering, and the silence was suddenly deafening.

           

No one said a word, eyeing him warily as he strode forward ponytail atop his head bobbing with every step. Steve unable to help but notice the way he moved, contained, ready. Arms flexed under they skin tight material of his shirt he wore, chest protected by Kevlar.

 

The silent man settled at the end of the table, looking around with a wistful smile. “Well the eye patch quota in this room just went up,” Tony joked wanting to break the sickening tension. Steve looked at him a mix of amusement and exasperation, before turning back to the man all in black. Surprised when he saw the odd man smiling.

           

Amused the unknown moan leaned back in his chair, crossing thick arms as he pinned Fury with a look, “You figure it out?” he asked his voice a husky rumble.

 

The Director drummed his fingers, reluctant to admit the truth, “Not yet no.”

 

The other grinned ruefully, “How about we skip the inevitable argument and disbelief and let the DNA speak for itself.” Curious piqued Fury nodded to Banner, the scientist approaching hesitantly.

 

“Not that side Doc, you won’t get anything there,” he said holding out his right, while tucking his left under the table. Bruce frowned, studying the man now that he was able to get a better look.

 

Stark knew the second he figured it out. 

 

Shocked Banner reared back, jaw dropping. “Don’t spoil the surprise for the kids,” the dark headed man said softly, Bruce could do no more then nod mechanically.

 

The others watched intently, curiously, as he pricked a finger collecting the blood in a small device used to quickly verify identity. The device beeped within seconds, confirming Bruce’s suspicions as he looked from him to the results and back.

“Throw it up on the screen,” he offered. With a few quick motions the Doctor did, and an uncomprehending silence filled the room. The test was accurate within 0.01%, and currently it was reading 100% match for Anthony Edward Stark.

The looks of stunned disbelief around the table where hilarious. Stark couldn’t help but grin at all the fuss he was causing.

 

 _“You’re loving this aren’t you,”_ his ever-present voice commented drily.He glanced at his dead Captain sending him a sly smile.

 

“JARVIS can you run it again?” his younger self was saying then, his voice rather shaky. He had a kind of shell-shocked look about him. Not that he could really blame him; he didn’t think he’d believe it either.

           

“What is going on?” Clint finally ventured bewildered.

 

Bruce was still eyeing him speculatively, “I think we’d all like to know that.” The man in black tucked his arms inside his Kevlar a habit he’d picked up long ago during those too cold nuclear winters.

 

“Where to start, “ he mumbled rolling his single visible eye upwards in thought.

 

“Are you Tony’s son?” Steve was having a hard time getting his mind around what was happening.

 

It was the Tony of this time who answered, “No…he is me, the DNA is a complete match.” They all turned back to him, the centre of the room once more.

 

“Gold star for you, I am you and you are me…and before we get too existential about it, I am you 100 years in the future.”

 

Utter silence.

 

 “How?” Bruce finally managed as he studied him then turned to the other Tony. “You don’t look all that much older…just sort of….” he trailed off looking for a diplomatic way of voicing his observations.

 

Tony from the future decided to help him out,  “Like I’ve been through a meat grinder? No worries you can say it, pretty close to the truth actually.” His scarred lips pulled mulishly, “Aside from that yeah, not aged all that much.”

 

He focused on his past self over the table sadly, “Spoiler alert, side effect of the arc; slowing of the aging process. I’ll be a 138 next month.”

           

Suddenly felt badly for this past Tony, he knew intimately the horror that knowledge brought with it.

 

“I’m from the year 2113,” he offered then, drawing the attention back to his true purpose.

 

“This is all well and good,” Fury hesitated.

 

 “Stark,” the future supplied.

 

“Stark, but why are you here specifically?”

 

Here they came to the crux of it, he had a moment to make a decision. He went with the bitterly honest truth, “I’m here to change the past, in an effort to prevent certain future events from happening.”

 

All teasing and jokes aside he leaned forward in the chair, face smoothed and flattened hiding away any emotions. Burying away all the pain as he had learned to long ago.

 

 _“Tread lightly my love, it will be difficult to swallow,”_ he hummed his agreement not bothering to glance at the other, but taking heart from his imagined presence.

 

“In two weeks, the Avengers will fail to prevent a massive insurgence of alien life forms. It’ll be the end of days, the second coming, whatever the hell you want to call it. The point is we fail, and civilization as we know collapses into utter chaos and desolation.” There was no point sugar coating the truth, the sooner they came to terms with it the faster and more helpful they would be to him and his mission.

 

 _“Tactfully done,”_ he ignored the sarcastic words.

 

“This is a joke right?” Tony asked looking around the table almost frantic, apparently not willing or not wanting to believe.

 

Fury spoke slowly, “The Avengers will fall?”

 

Stark’s one good eye took on a far off look, “Without our leader we fell apart,” his whispered words shook them all. His voice too pain filled and anguished to be a lie.

 

“I’ve spent years trying to figure out what went wrong. I managed to narrow it to three very specific events, within a three-week period. Which is why I am here now.” He glanced around the table at the varying degrees of shock, and disbelief. Waiting patiently as they worked through what he’d said.

 

“Why? The odds of you succeeding are astronomical,” the Tony from the present spoke softly, but it gave the other hope he was perhaps starting to accept.

 

“I know that, I’ve done the math, run the numbers countless times. In the end though it came down to one stupidly simple thing; hope. If there is even the slightest chance I could change at least one of the outcomes then it was worth it.” His good eye settled on Steve then, alive, healthy, if a little dirty and disheveled looking.

 

“It worked,” he smiled at him tenderly, drinking in every movement and expression in those clear alive eyes, “If nothing else I saved you.”

           

Bruce processing what had been said came to the realization first, “Steve was not meant to walk away today was he?”

 

The new Tony shook his head mournfully, for the first time his façade cracking the bleakness and sorrow creeping into his features, “Captain America was supposed to die today.”

 

He looked away from the live, beautiful Steve to his own, personal ghost. Smiling softly in those lifeless eyes he collected himself. Dwelling on what might have been was not going to change the here and now.

 

Exhaling slowly he pulled himself away from that ever-threatening darkness, focusing on the task at hand. Unbidden a sudden thought occurred to him then, he was back in 2013…with all the trappings of modern North American society. His lips lifted slightly in an anticipatory grin, “Right well talk amongst yourselves, digest that, I’ll be right back.”

 

With that he stood leaving the conference room. The argument erupting before the door closed.

             

 _“Well I think you could have handled that a little more delicately,”_ Steve commented.

 

Snorting Stark meandered the hallways head swiveling this way and that. “Did you want me to lie? People don’t time travel to the past to change the future if everything is all rainbows and unicorns.” His dead companion laughed, and Stark grinned finally spotting what he was looking for.

 

Happily he stood before the drink machine, damn close to hugging the sugary beverage dispenser.

 

 _“I should have known this was what you were after,”_ he commented smiling lovingly at the dark headed man.

 

“Are you kidding me, after the second wave… I’d kill for a Coke.” Hurriedly he reached into his pocket pulling out the clunky metal credits that passed for currency in his time. “Damit!” he cursed, recalling he needed actual money. Brow furrowing he turned back to the machine contemplatively.

 

_“Tony do not break the machine.”_

Sighing dramatically he tried to convince his companion, “Ahhh come on love, it’s not like they can’t afford it. I think my present self can pay for it anyway.” The imagined man crossed thick arms across bloody chest wounds, shaking his unnaturally pale head.

           

Muttering mutinously he glared at the drink machine a few more minutes before catching sight of Agent Hill pretending not to be following him around. “Prefect, Agent Hill can you spot me a couple bucks?”

 

Hesitantly she approached; he tried to give her his most charming Stark smile.

 

 _“You look like a sick duck,”_ the amused voice said.

 

He dropped the smile, “Please?” Slowly she handed over several dollars. Thanking her excitedly he turned to the machine quickly punching buttons, his right hand trembling in excitement.

 

Hearing the distinct thump of the can falling, he fished it out very carefully. Opening the beverage he sipping slowly, closing his eyes in bliss.

 

Agent Hill ventured a little closer, squinting at his face. She wasn’t quite sold that this was Tony Stark from the future.

           

Enjoying his first taste of Coke in more then half a century Stark was slow to realize he was being intently scrutinized.

 

_“I’m not sure if she wants to punch you or kiss you.”_

Tony glanced at her, “Probably punch,” he mumbled, turning to face the Agent fully. “Yes?” he asked.

 

She cocked her head, “Are you really from the future?” He nodded curiously; her next question was not unexpected. “Is it really that bad?”

 

He paused for a moment a multitude of answers running through his head, “Not if I can help it.”

 

She reached past him then feeding more money into the machine, before handing him another drink with a sad smile, “Once a hero always a hero.”

 

He felt like he’d been punched in the chest as he slowly accepted the offering tucking it in one of his many pockets. “Thank you,” he said sincerely trying to ignore the tremor in his voice.

 

It had been a long time since someone called him a hero.

 

An all to familiar voice echoed in his head, _“See the world will never forget their hero’s.”_

-#-#-#-

“This is insanity, are we really going to believe what this guy is saying?” Clint demanded glaring at the others.

 

“DNA doesn’t lie,” Banner said sitting back rubbing his temples.

 

“I believe him,” Steve said firmly, using his no nonsense tone.

 

“You believe anything Tony says…even if he’s claiming to be from the future,” Clint snarled. Tasha elbowed the archer harshly, as the big blond blushed looking down at his hands.

 

“What about you Tony, you buying this?” all eyes turned to the man who’d been uncharacteristically silent. The dark headed genius staring at the table, expression closed.

           

Tony Stark had always considered himself a man of science, believing in what he could see and touch.

 

Since being with the Avengers however, he was beginning to realize he needed to start taking things on a little more faith. To learn to listen to his instincts, and every fiber of his body was screaming at him that this was the real thing.

 

This was him or at least will be him, and he was telling them that today Iron Man had been too late. Steve Rogers should have died.

 

It made his chest ache terribly, his knees shake, and his hands tremble. Only able to focus on that single horrible thought running through his head; Steve was to die.

 

“Earth to Tony, you with us?” he glanced up realizing all eyes where on him and he hadn’t a single clue what they had said.

 

He shook his head, trying to push away the anguish for a moment, “Yes, sorry what?”

           

Sighing Fury held up his hands, “Look, after all the things we’ve seen, I’m willing to go on a little faith.”

 

Just then the door opened, and the man, Stark, entered a can on Coke cradled in his right hand. Carefully he set the drink down first, “So how’s the debate going?” he asked mildly, moving to pull the velcro on his protective Kevlar. Tugging the vest off he set it on the table before settling in his chair once more.

 

Without the thick protective layer, the others could clearly see his form outlined in the tight, black material beneath, including a familiar pulsing blue glow. All eyes fastened on it, as he delicately sipped his sugary beverage like it was a fine cognac.

 

 “Ok I’m sold,” Clint muttered holding his hands up in surrender.

 

The man from the future rounded to him, “Seriously? The DNA wasn’t what did it for you? It was the reactor?” Snorting he shook his head, ponytail bobbing, he cocked his head before turning to look at empty space beside him muttering under his breath.

           

“Stark, we are willing to go along with you, not saying we believe you. But if what you say is true, then your information is invaluable. I think you should bunk down with the others and we’ll meet tomorrow to go over everything you can tell us.” Satisfied Fury stood, “Gentlemen and lady,” he departed briskly leaving the awkward group.

 

Alone now they all cautiously studied the man as if he might explode. “Well this is all horribly awkward and uncomfortable, how about I stay at hotel or something,” he offered.

 

Steve already interrupting him, “No! You should stay with us, at the Tower.” He blushed wildly as the single visible eye looked at him with a tenderness that he couldn’t fathom.

 

“Yes, you’re staying at the Tower,” Tony echoed firmly, not meeting his own eyes for the moment.

           

Stark couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest, it was good to see them all again. He had missed them, missed this more then he’d care to admit.

 

“Right well I can meet you there, I have couple things to do…pretty sure I can remember the way.” With a small salute he collected his now empty can and headed out of the room mind already moving onto his next objective.

 

Tossing the garbage in the recycling he moved to the locker rooms, first and foremost on his mind a shower.

           

“I’ll stay with him,” Steve watched him go avidly.

 

“You sure Steve?” Bruce asked seriously, glancing to Tony half expecting him to protest the, but the genius looked distant and confused.

 

“Yeah I’m sure, we’ll see you back at the Tower.”

 


	4. A chance at redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part, much apologies to the reader I’m sorry this one is so sad…it maybe going to get worse…just forewarning. For now enjoy!

* * *

_“Well aside from your rather heavy handed ways I think it went well.”_

Stark moaned in bliss as he stood under the scalding spray. “Damn skippy it went well. The good thing about dealing with a bunch of superhero’s; they see the fantastic everyday.” He could hear his imaginary man chuckling.

 

_“Maybe it was your winning personality.”_

Grumbling he lathered himself up for the third time “Didn’t think delusions could be so sassy.”

_“Finish your shower smarty pants.”_

Grinning he did just that.

 

Feeling more human then he had in a long while. He was clean, he had soda, and more importantly he had saved Steve. It gave him hope that he could do this, that he could change the future.

 

_“Tony, if you succeed in this, what becomes of you?”_

The man from the future paused toweling himself off, “Well…if I do change things, I guess I just cease to exist.” He looked at the pale dead man, seeing the sorrow in clouded eyes. He offered him a sad, resolute smile, “I’m not afraid love, neither should you be.”

 

Turning away he moved to the stack of cloths sitting innocently on the bench. With nothing more then combats to wear, Agent Hill had been good enough to scrounge him something.

           

Sans underwear he tugged on the faded jeans surprised they fit rather well. The shirt a baby blue had him grinning when he saw the picture on the front. “Girl has a sense of humor,” it was the Avengers in battle pose. The sweater was a SHIELD one, gray and simplistic, but he’d given up caring about his clothing long ago.

 

Dressed he pocketed his armor, tucking the rest of his clothing away in a backpack he slung on. Mentally going over what he needed to do, listing the tasks in his mind. Get the rucksack from the abandoned SUV, and then start correlating his data for the next phase of his plan. Nodding he ran absent fingers through shaggy wet locks. Moving to the mirror he pulled his hair back tying it off in a small ponytail.

 

Hesitating a moment to adjust the eye patch, it wasn’t a traditional like Fury’s it was square, black and utterly plain. Making sure his mechanical eye was hidden he looked away.

 

_“Don’t know why you wear it, your eye is fine.”_

Snorting Stark fished out his leather glove tugging it on his metal hand, “Really? Pretty sure I freak people out.”

 

_“Should never be ashamed of who you are.”_

He gave the dead Cap a mock salute, “Too late for that my love.”

 

Ready he zipped up his hoodie heading out into the hallway only to collide with a very real, very warm, very handsome Captain America. “Whoa,” he staggered back, feeling big hands settle on his shoulders.

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to run into you,” the soft voice was balm to his wounded soul. He’d been imagining seeing Steve again for so long.

 

“No prob Cap, just wasn’t expecting you to be right there,”  me managed as the big man released him blushing faintly.

 

“I just thought you might like some company.” Blinking surprised, he felt scarred lips twitch, he knew he should say no, but the offer was far too tempting.

 

  “Sure.”

 

 He heard a faint chuckle in his mind, _“Should I be jealous?”_

-#-#-#-

 

He sat unmoving in his darkened lab.

 

Mind churning ceaselessly as he stared unseeingly across the room. Today had been a hell of a trip. He was having problems processing. There were millions of unanswered questions. He wanted to interrogate his future self, but at the same time he was terrified to approach him.

 

He was scared to know what had happened to him.

           

Even more then that though, he could not stop thinking about his chilling prophecy. Steve was meant to die today. It clawed at his mind.

 

How could he possibly survive something like that?

 

He couldn’t think on it anymore, didn’t want to think on it anymore. Grabbing his jacket and his keys he jumped in one of his sports car, “Going out JARVIS.”

 

 -#-#-#-

 

Steve glanced sidelong at the man sitting placidly beside him, staring serenely out the window, a small wistful smile on his face. A hundred questions rolled through his head, the blond man was dying to ask, but far to polite to pester.

 

“Ask,” the strange man said softly, turning to regard him amused. Steve blushed beet red, could he read minds?

           

Stark watched him grinning feeling giddy and light head. Unsure if it was the sugar rush from the Coke or sheer relief that he had stopped the single most horrendous moment in his life from happening.

 

“I wasn’t…I mean I can’t…” Steve stuttered at a lost.

 

“You have a million questions for me I’m sure. Here pull over lets get some food and I’ll answer everything you want.” Nodding the blond did just that, Stark out and headed for a fast food joint, mouth watering happily.

 

Steve fell inline beside his companion, “Are you sure we can go somewhere nicer…”

 

The future Tony shook his head empathetically; “I haven’t had fast food in a century.”

           

Steve ended up paying as the smaller man got enough to satisfy Thor and the Hulk. Settling in a booth, the Cap watching astounded as the small-scarred man packed away the food, looking utterly content and happy.

 

“Fire away Cap,” he said around a mouthful of something.

 

 Steve chewed his own burger thoughtfully wondering where to start, “You really can’t age?”

 

“Oh I age, just extremely slowly, sort of like you do. Only I don’t have crazy healing powers.” 

 

The blond nodded understanding, before taking a deep breath. “Is it bad in the future?” he asked softly, wanting to take back the words as soon as they left his mouth. It had been the one thing he wanted to know most, needed to know.

 

The man before him was a roadmap of pain and anguish. One look told Steve he had seen more then any man had right too. Yet he had to ask, needed to know the truth no matter how terrible it was.

 

“The world as we know it ends. This empire of materialism and capitalism corrupts and collapses. It becomes a time of martial law where only the strong survive.” He looked away from stunned blue eyes swallowing his mouthful.

 

“It’s bad Steve, it’s bad for a long time. The worst of it…no one believes in superheroes anymore. We’re blamed for the world ending. For failing humanity.” He gives the man a sad, self-deprecating grin, “I think in the end, it was only right we shouldered that.”

 

Steve studied him a long moment, “That’s not true though is it? You say ‘we’ but your eyes say you. You’ve carried this burden a long time haven’t you?”

           

Stark closed his good eye, “You always knew how to see right though me,” he whispered softly. Reopening his eye he offered Steve a smile, “It doesn’t really matter now, because it’s not going to happen. The future is already infinitely better. You’re still here.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say, they finished their meal in silence.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He wasn’t thinking anymore. His mind and body blessedly numb.

 

The exclusive club was bumping and pounding as he downed another drink.

 

A tall blond woman slid up to him, to drunk to really understand he smiled sloppily at her as she said something he couldn’t make out. He didn’t really care, she could just go away, all he wanted to do was drink and stop feeling.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Well this is a spare room I’m pretty sure,” Steve explained opening the door, of a small, rarely used Tower room. “Sorry it’s not very big.”

 

The dark headed man shrugged it had a bed he wasn’t fussy. He gave Steve a grin, “Thanks it’ll do just fine.” Suddenly he was incredibly weary; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept.

 

“JARVIS will help you out if you need anything,” Steve explained. Surprised dark brows rose as a genuine smile crept across the well worn face.

 

“JARVIS,” he breathed happily.

 

“Here sir, I have been filled in by the SHIELD computers on the circumstances. I am at your command.” Still smiling he sat on the bed shaking his head, how long had it been since he’d heard that wonderful, pain in the ass AI? He had lost him long ago, like everyone else. The programming corrupted and destroyed when the world had fallen apart. He’d made him again but something had been missing, it was no longer his JARVIS.

 

“Well I’ll let you get some rest then, good night umm…Stark,” he offered.

 

 The other man locking eyes with him, “To you I’ll always be Tony.”

 

Stunned blue eyes blinked before Steve silently retreated, the door closed quietly.

 

Alone Stark was kicking off boots lying back on the soft bed, a few hours sleep would be awesome. Closing tired eyes, he was out seconds later.

 

His nightmares for the first time since Steve’s death, left him blessedly alone.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve did not sleep well that night.

 

He had wanted to talk to Tony; his Tony from this time but JARVIS had said the genius had left earlier. That never meant good things. Confused and worried he gave up pretending to sleep heading for the gym at 0500.

 

It was usually silent at this time, the others running on their own schedules, but on this occasion he could hear noises within. A steady thump, thump accompanied by a soft grunt of exertion. Someone was working out.

 

Curious he poked his head around the corner. Recognizing the dark headed man, it was Stark, or Tony he guessed but he was having trouble reconciling the two as the same man.

           

Watching for a moment Steve realized several things at once; the first was this man was well trained. He gracefully moved about the floor in a series of complex exercises that left the soldier both awed and impressed. The second was he was shirtless, a familiar blue glow in his chest, but why was wearing armor on only one arm?

 

Across the room the man stopped, whirling suddenly falling automatically into a defensive crouch.

 

Steve held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Sorry just me.”

 

Stark straightened slowly nodding, “Couldn’t sleep either?” he asked softly turning away moving to his discarded shirt, back to the other man as he tugged it on followed quickly by a hoodie. Steve frowned curious.

           

“No not very well, lot on my mind I guess,” Stark hummed in agreement, “Didn’t mean to interrupt your workout.”

 

Shrugging Stark grinned lopsidedly, “I was going to work on some weights anyway.” Steve grinned happily; it would be nice to have some company.

           

The stayed in the gym an hour more before making their way up to the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular. Tasha, Bruce, and Clint already at the table eating when they joined them.

 

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Stark would workout,” Clint jested.

 

Careful to keep his left hand tucked in his pocket Stark sat. “Surprise, surprise,” he mumbled frowning when he didn’t see his present self. Although that was nothing to be surprised over. He had once held a silly notion he didn’t need them; he was better on his own.

 

That he could fight his own demons.

 

He could avenge Steve alone; he had paid bitterly for his arrogance.

           

They heard a noise then, all turning in time to see a long legged blonde, dressed in cloths from the night before disappearing down the hall towards elevators. She gave them a smug wave on the way by.

 

Stark felt his blood run cold, he didn’t want to see Steve’s expression. Didn’t want to look; but he did. The utter anguish and betrayal he saw made him want to kill his present self.

 

 _“Handle with care love,”_ the voice of reason spoke up.

 

Standing slowly he headed out pausing in the doorway, “No matter what you hear stay away, I won’t kill him.” He spoke softly, calmly, but his tone left them with no doubt.

 

Steve watched him go not sure if he should be worried or not.

 

He headed for Tony’s room…his room, door automatically opening for him. JARVIS could not deny his creator. It was dark, reeking of booze, and the women’s perfume, but not that musky smell of sex.

 

He hadn’t, so he wasn’t going to beat him too bad. Still he was going to give his past self the single thing he had wished someone had done for him his entire life.

 

Striding across the room he reached the bed, his naked self lying vulnerable and open. He couldn’t remember when he used to look like that, when the only scars he bore were the ones on his chest around his inlay.

 

He was beyond angry with himself, why couldn’t he see how much Steve loved him? would do anything for him? Didn’t he realize just how precious the man was?

           

 _“Be gentle,”_ the voice reminded.

 

“I will just need a wake-up call. JARVIS lock us in.” He could hear the door bolt, as he reached out with his mechanical left arm. Without a moments hesitation he yanked himself off the bed marching towards the bathroom.

 

“Wha’s going on?” the man he carried slurred, completely disoriented.

 

Stark didn’t answer turning on the shower ice cold as he threw the drunk in. Watching in satisfaction as he came around then.

 

“What the fuck!” Tony yelled sputtering trying to get out from the icy spray, the man from the future pushed him back. “Goddamn it you mother fucking-” he trailed off as a fist connected with the side of his head.

 

Stark had seriously contemplated using his metal one, but goody two-shoes in his head had said no. Grunting in pain the sopping man stared silently at the man, so eerily similar to himself, barricading him in the shower.

           

Tony’s head was still swimming with the booze; he had drunk himself stupid last night. Truthfully he wasn’t even sure how he’d made it home. Or why he was now on the receiving end of what had to be the scariest motherfucker he’d ever seen.

 

“Why-” he began when his future self popped him another one.

 

“Shut up, for once in our miserable existence shut your goddamn mouth and listen.” His voice was deep, husky, and Tony couldn’t help thinking sort of cool despite the situation.

           

“You can’t bullshit me Tony, I am you…” he smiled then, and it wasn’t pleasant. The scars on his face pulling tight, as he unzipped his sweater, tossing it aside followed but his t-shirt, and eye patch.

 

For the first time he faced his past, all of his failures on display.

 

Brown eyes stared at him in disbelief; his smart eye telling him the man was sobering by the moment.

 

“What are you?” Tony whispered eyes lingering on the mechanical arm, the metal wires attaching it to his chest. Moving to the glowing red eye set back in the socket, his torn drooping lid doing little to conceal it.

“A chance at redemption Anthony Stark.”

 


	5. Commander of Grapefruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hope you are enjoy it so far, thanks for everyone who reviewed your comments are always appreciated.

 

* * *

 

He stepped into the shower standing toe to toe with himself, wanting to laugh as the other flinched away in fear. Stark had a lot to say, and he was going to make sure his past heard him loud and clear.

           

“Our entire life all we ever wanted was someone to like us, love us; and it sure as hell wasn’t our father. Howard was a boozer, a brilliant man yes, but completely cold. Yet deep down we wanted to be like him, to be him; wanted to change the world. Only somewhere along the way we became too much like him. Shutting out the world, those who would love us.” He stepped closer crowding the other man further into the stall, the water soaking him.

 

“The one bright spot in our life is downstairs right now, wanting to cry because he saw that blond walk out of your room. You love him, I know you do, and you know what? He loves you too.” He could see Tony stiffen in surprise.

 

Cautiously his younger self looked at him, “He does?” he asked voice husky, low.

 

“Yeah…he confessed as he lay dying in my arms.” The words were bland and unemotional yet the man known as Stark still felt the painful heartbreak acutely.

 

“What Afghanistan, and others had failed to do, Steve’s death succeeded; it broke us completely.” Stark took a shuddering breath, all these years later and if still felt like yesterday. A physical ache that had settled in his chest and never left him.

 

“The world took his death hard, and I’m not exaggerating when I said it ended my world,” he smiled, a bitter hatful twist of his lips.

 

“I wanted revenge; I wanted to kill them all. Like it would bring him back, if I somehow made things right Steve would return.”

 

Tony dared not breathe as he listened  to his future in wide-eyed shock. The words piercing his shrapnel riddled heart.

 

“In my arrogance I tried to do it all alone. It was my failure. I failed to save him, and then I failed the world.”  Identical dark eyes locked.

 

“Now I’m going to change it. We’re going to change it.” His good eye seemed to take on a sort of manic gleam then, tone fervent and forceful.

 

“I’ve lived far to long Tony. Seen everyone we come to care about die. Seen the Earth destroyed, and legends fall. I’m still here though, here because he wouldn’t want me to quit.” He looked down and away, his good eye misty and far away.

 

“He’s always been with me; the sane part of my fragmented mind.” It almost seemed like he was talking to someone else then, his voice a horse whisper. The silence was ringing, as the naked man shivered under the cold spray. 

 

Stark exhaled a shuddering breath looking at his past pleading, “We have a chance now. A chance at happiness, we just need to hold on.” Painfully he closed his eyes feeling suddenly tired and wrung out.

           

Tony looked at himself, the battered reflection of his desolate future. His words bit at his core, pulled at his heart. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered, knees suddenly collapsing beneath him. Trembling he sank to the shower floor, heart and mind racing madly.

 

His other self hunkered down beside him, staring silently. “How did you stay sane? Stay together?” he whispered holding his pounding head in trembling hands.

 

“Who said I was sane?” Stark quipped, Tony managed to crack a weak smile at that.

 

 “I didn’t with the blond…I don’t think I could have if I tried,” he found himself saying rather lamely.

 

The still half dressed man shrugged, “I know but you and I both know the drinking needs to stop. It’s either all or none when it comes to that.” Tony found himself nodding, he’d known that particular truth for a while just hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it. “You’ll be surprise how much better we get.”

           

Stark reached up then turning off the shower, neither moving to get out. “So what happened to you, I mean me? Us?” Tony asked hesitantly gesturing to the arm, and the eye.

 

The future man grinned proudly, “Pretty slick aren’t they? Made them myself, amazing how much of a medical application Iron Man has. The eye I lost to an irate demi- God around 2055, and the arm was torn off by an incredibly angry abomination in 2082.” He flexed the metal appendage, watching as clever fingers reaching out to touch it fascinated.

 

“It’s powered by the arc isn’t it?” Tony said traced the attachment to the power source keenly.

 

“Yeah Bruce helped me connect everything, human biology meets hi-tech.” The other Tony rubbed his temples head pounding from hangover and information overload.

 

“I’d like to take a look at it when I’m feeling more human.” Humming in agreement Stark, eyed the growing bruise on his jaw, perversely pleased.

 

“You can, but first you need to fix things with Steve.”

           

The nude figure groaned, “I have no idea what to do, I’m so worried about messing things up. Any advice?”

 

Blinking in shock Stark was taken aback, “Christ I….I haven’t been on a date since he died…” he spoke softly.

 

 _“Love…”_ he glanced at the dead man leaning against the sink, watching them intently.

 

“Wow really? All that time and nothing? When did I turn into a goody two-shoes?”

 

The older man turned back to his younger self, cocking his head to the side. “When we met Steve, he had an unshakable belief that deep down we were a good man. We wanted to be the man he believed us to be. After that…well you don’t really think about dates when you’re surviving in a post apocalyptic world.”

 

“Touché,”

_“Tell him to think old fashioned, dinner and romance.”_

He cast a side long look at the man of his fevered brain, “Nice.”

 

“Steve’s an old fashioned guy, think dinner and romance.” Tony was looking curiously between the sink and the older man. Looking like he wanted to ask a question.

 

“Good idea, I’ll ask him out for dinner tonight.” Nodding satisfied his work was done here Stark stood moving out of the shower. Shrugging back into his clothing he ambled to the door, the briefing at SHEILD fast approaching.

 

“Hey Stark,” he paused turning back to the huddled figure. “Thanks…” Tony said softly, the man from the future smiling crookedly.

 

“Don’t thank me yet, we still have an apocalypse to stop.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“This is Eva, or as I like to call her the cunt from hell.” He tapped the tablet in his hands the photo of an ungodly beautiful women appearing. She looked regal and disdainful, a sneer on her perfect lips. Almost human in looks, only the overly large eyes, and too smooth skin betraying them for what they were. 

 

“She is going to show up in Central Park, in exactly six days, thirteen hours, and thirty-two minutes. Lot of commotion and excitement, headlines blah blah.” He moved through several articles.

 

 “She claims to be the ruler of her people, come to Earth on a good faith mission. Everyone makes a fuss; Stark Industries throws a gala for her to meet all sorts of foreign diplomats. Once everyone is all in one room…” The next photo’s are of bodies, followed by articles about the ‘Stark Party Massacre.’

           

“Following the party, a week after, with the world diplomatic command structure weakened they invade.” He turned to the table, finished his little presentation. He’d sort of skimmed over some of the finer details, but those were more need to know, and at the moment they didn’t.

 

 “How do the Avengers let that happen at the party?” Natasha asked shrewdly.

 

“Distraction, outside in the city, Eva and her lot do the actual killing. Wounding herself, and then claiming the Avengers had planned the whole thing.” A stunned silence fell over them.

 

“People believed that?” Bruce looked saddened by the revelation.

 

Stark wasn’t so sympathetic, “Really? With all the stupid conspiracy crap on the internet you’re asking that? You’re tripping bro.”

           

Steve took it all in, processing the information, before looking around the room, “What’s the play?” he asked trying not to look at Tony. Still upset over this morning. Despite knowing it was completely irrational to feel that way.

 

“Plan is I’m going to shoot the bitch in the head. First chance I get.” The cold statement had everyone staring at Stark in disbelief; even Fury was wearing an expression close to shock. Not that he gave a flying rat’s ass; he was fully prepared to do what he had to do.

 

If they thought he was going to loose a moment’s sleep over killing that _thing_ , they had another thing coming. He had fantasized about putting a bullet right between that bitch’s eyes for years.

 

 _“Might want to keep that plan under your hat.”_ Stark shrugged, he wasn’t going to pussy foot around.

           

“You can’t!” Steve blurted looking horrified at the casual way he spoke of killing.

 

Tasha was on Stark’s side, “Sounds like a solid plan to me.”

 

The man from the future grinned, “Knew there was something about you I liked.” The big blond was looking for some help from the others. Stark feeling the tiniest bit of remorse, Steve really was too good for this world.

 

“You don’t have to be there, I can do it no muss no fuss. Just say it was some deranged assassin.”

 

He ignored the laughter only he could hear, _“Pretty close to the truth isn’t it?”_

Sighing he gave the dead man a rueful look, “I’ll do what I have to do.”

           

“I cannot condone the assassination of a foreign envoy, on the strength of a conviction from a man claiming to be from the future.” Fury spoke slowly, and very softly, “We know what may happen, on the bases of that alone we can probably circumvent this.”

 

That started an argument then, one in which both Stark’s remained silent. One because Stark was going to do what he wanted anyway. The other pensive; knowing there was more to this story then the future man was telling them.

           

Eventually they managed to hash out a plan that was deemed more acceptable then flat out murder. The Avengers would meet the envoy, taking them into ‘protective’ custody. Stark had to snort at that. Like SHIELD was going to stop him. He’d take this goddamn place down brick by brick if he had too.

 

 _“What will that solve love? Innocent people could get hurt,”_ dark eyes studied clouded blue.

 

“Sometimes you need to crack a few eggs to make an omelet.”  The pain, and sadness was heart breaking to see, but it wouldn’t be the first time he disappointed the man.

 

“What was that?” Fury pinned him.

 

Stark returned the look, “Nothing.”

 

“I’ll have your word on this Stark,”

 

“Nope.”

 

Fury pounded the table, “Damit Stark I am the Commanding Officer.” Snorting he leaned back in his chair crossing thick arms.

 

“You have zero command or control over me and you know it. What are you going to do? Lock me up? It’s worked well so far.” He didn’t back down an inch, “If you’re pulling rank then I’m a Commander of some sort.”

 

He fished out his dog tags glancing at the wording on it. Name, date of birth, identification number, and rank, “Ha Commander.” He held it up triumphantly.

 

“Commander of what?” Clint asked curious.

 

“No clue, Commander of Grapefruit for all I know. They started making up ranks for people after a while.” Shrugging he tucked his tags away again.

 

 “What do you mean making up ranks?”

 

“Everyone is in the military, no option.”

 

Diverted Fury fumed silently for a moment, the damnable man had a point. Stark was annoying in this time, but with experience, and a hard edge he was somewhat terrifying.

 

A sudden brilliant idea stuck him, “Captain, would you please ask our friend from the future to refrain from killing this ‘Eva’ until an appropriate time when we can discern what course of action should be taken?”

           

Stark narrowed his eyes at Fury; the man knew exactly what he was doing. Nodding Steve turned to him, wide blue eyes pleading.

 

 “Fuck…” he huffed; looking anywhere but at those eyes capitulating, “I’ll wait.”

 

Satisfied the meeting was adjourned Fury leaving immediately, while the others lingering. Bruce, Clint and Natasha where talking amongst themselves while Steve was sending, betrayed puppy eyes towards his younger self.

 

Standing Stark casually joined his oblivious counterpart, “Lot on your mind?”

 

Blinking dark eyes focused on him frowning, “You left something out of that story didn’t you?” Stark nodded slowly. “What was it?” He began to shake his head, but those dark eyes turned hard, “Tell me.”

           

 _“He needs to know,”_ the soft dead voice echoed.

 

“We were drunk, too drunk. Steve was dead and we crawled in a bottle and tried to drown the pain. I don’t remember the party; I remember the drink, the anger and hate. The catastrophic decision to take on those monsters in that state. I was no leader, barely in control of myself. All those innocent people died because I failed him.” He watched dethatched as Tony’s face turned ashen.

 

“I’ve carried the failure of that night and what follows my whole life; it is not a life worth living.” He looked past his stricken self to the dead man.

 

_“You never let me down.”_

           

Stark turned his gaze to the very alive Steve sitting silently, “Go on, time to start making things right.” He gestured with his head towards the beautiful man. Tony gave him a small tight smile nodding decisively. Standing he squared his shoulders heading for Captain America.

 

 _“Is it weird talking to yourself?”_  

 

Stark watched as he approached cautiously, “Sort of, but it also sort of feels like we are different people. I barely remember what it was like before the end anymore.”

 

He watched his self awkwardly trying to talk to Steve. Clint, and Natasha edging closer trying to listen in. “Not likely,” muttering he made his way over to the pair.

           

“So what do you say to a little spar?” He asked clapped them both on the back wrapping his arms around their shoulders; both looked at him incredulously.

 

“Which one?”  Clint asked narrowing his eyes thoughtful.

 

He raised a dark brow cockily, “Both or else it’s not a challenge.” That got their attention they rounded on him.

 

 “You think you can take both of us on?” Tasha scoffed flippantly.

 

“No, I know I can take both you on.”

 

Clint gasped as if he’d been shot, “Oh it’s on now Stark!” Bruce watching the exchange couldn’t help but grin as he followed them out. He wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

           

Steve watched the others depart before turning his attention to Tony, the inventor looked very pale, and despondent, and somehow he thought, a different person then he had yesterday. “Steve,” he said softly, locking eyes with him.

 

“I wanted to apologize about this morning…the women…nothing happened.” he was uncomfortable, nervous even. Tony Stark was never like this, never unsure of himself.

 

The arrival of his future had flung his crippling self-doubt in his face. The man they called Stark represented a future Tony wouldn’t have thought he’d have had the strength to survive. He had been right; he was Tony Stark’s redemption.

 

“It’s ok Tony, it’s your business,” Steve mumbled blushing.

 

“No, it’s not alight Steve, I…that is I….” the full force of those blue eyes was on him. Tony completely wilted.

 

“Go out for dinner with me tonight?” He blurted, waiting with baited breath for his answer.

 

“With you?” he asked.

 

Tony nodded slowly, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes he quickly amended, “And other me, future me.”

           

He had no idea what he said it. Just pure panic, he could regret it later, but what mattered was that Steve was nodding. Tony wanted to collapse with relief, “Great, how about I make reservations for 6?” Steve nodded again, hesitantly.

 

Awkwardness settled between them then, Tony wanting desperately to break the unbearable tension, “Well shall we go see how the fight is going?”

 

Steve finally managed a genuine smile, “Yeah let’s go.”

 


	6. You think we have a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, making an effort to get it up thanks all for the patience!

 

* * *

Stark was having the time of his life.

 

Puffing lightly he dodged out of the way of Tasha’s kick, managing to launch Clint over his shoulder and across the room. Laughing he flipped backwards quickly at Black Widow tried again. Landing lightly on his feet he cocked a brow, “Surrender?”

 

Clint panting slowly lifted himself off the mat. Natasha taking a moment to plan her next avenue attack. Stark grinned, he used to spar with the pair all the time, and then he had spared with their kids, and their kids.

 

Speaking of which, “So when you too going to get it together and realize you’re made for each other?” he asked nonchalantly. The identical expression of shock was completely worth the sudden onslaught.

 

The fight had managed to accumulate an audience at some point, trainees in the gym, agents pausing in their duties. News of the friendly little match must have been spreading, because more were pouring in.

           

The three locked in an intricate dance of attack and defend, said nothing more for long moments. Stark mindful to keep his metal arm to limited use. He didn’t want to hurt them. Using a lull in the battle he sent another little verbal jab.

 

“You’re going to have beautiful babies, two boys and girl. Unfortunately the boys bare a distinct resemblance to Clint.” He laughed outright as they came at his again, but he could see they were curious now.

 

He flung them back, “Boys?” Tasha asked panting faintly.

 

“Yeah I called them Plague and Pestilence, but you went a little more traditional.” Clint took a swipe at him, Stark ducked easily, back bending in a way that no human hundred and thirty-eight year old should be able to do.

 

 “Oh yeah what did we call them?”

 

Stark smiled softly, “Steven and Anthony.”

           

The fight lasted only a few minutes longer; Clint finally prone on the floor winded held his hands up in surrender. Tasha glad to have not been the first to give up sank to her knees beside the blond.

 

Stark was breathing a little heavier himself wandering over he laid down beside them huffing, “That was fun.” The three chuckled, Bruce, Tony and Steve joining them as the crowd began to disperse, speculating on the oddly familiar figure who’d just taken on two Avengers.

 

 “That was amazing!” Steve said all but gushing, staring at the man from the future with no small amount of hero worship. Shrugging unconcerned Stark folded his arms behind his head, his t-shirt sweat damped clinging to wiry muscles Normally he would have pulled off the hoodie but embarrassment of his arm stopped him.

           

Natasha was looking at him keenly still mulling over his words during the fight. “They are twin’s aren’t they?” She asked softly, dark eyes glittering with some unknown emotion.

 

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure they where my karma comeuppance,” he teased the women with a smirk. Her face softening, eyes tender; a look he hadn’t seen since the day Emily had been born.

 

“The girl?” Clint wasn’t looking at him.

 

“Emily, she is an angel by the way, pretty sure you weren’t the father of her.”  Clint gave him a smack on the stomach. The man from the future chuckled heartily.

 

“You’re talking about their children aren’t you?” Bruce said the first to figure it out.

 

“He was using it as a distraction technique during the fight,” Clint said absently, deep in thought.

 

Stark closed his eyes, “I was causal conversation is all. Thought you might like to know.”

           

“You looked after them often? The kids?”  Natasha seemed hesitant to ask questions but she also looked like she had to know.

 

“Yeah I was the loser single friend who watched the kids while mom and dad had a night to themselves.”

 

He cracked his good eye at them; “No worries though took them to the nicest strip clubs…”

 

Black Widow narrowed her eyes, “I’m kidding! It’s a post apocalyptic world; my lab is sixty feet below the surface. With titanium reinforcement, it was the safest place on base. You left them with me when you went on missions.” He reached an arm up to his younger self, pleased when Tony pulled him upright.

 

 “I can’t imagine kids actually liking you,” Clint muttered slowly standing as well.

 

Stark gave the blushing Steve a wink, “Kids love me I’m a human night light.” He rapped on his chest, the others laughed.

           

Fun over they headed out of the gym. Stark falling in step beside the Tony from this time, “How’d it go?”

 

“I asked him out for dinner…I said you where coming too,” the younger man blurted out looking helpless.

 

The older groaned, “Why?”

 

The billionaire shrugged looking morose, “He looked like he was going to say no, I panicked.”

 

Clenching his teeth in frustration he glanced at the dead man walking in step with him, _“Help them out love.”_

What Steve wanted, he got “Ok.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“What does one wear to be a third wheel on a date?” He asked amused as he admired his reflection, smoothing the front of the expensive dress shirt. A loner from Tony, it almost fit. He was a little thinner at the waist and thicker through the shoulders but it was manageable.

 

 _“I’ll be with you,”_ he smiled wanly at the reflection of the other.

 

“Yeah but only I can see you.” 

_“True enough.”_

Dressed in nice jeans, and a dark blue shirt he combed his hair back, adjusted his glove and patch, before once more checking himself.

 

“Been a while since I had to fuss up,” he frowned, trying to recall the last time. He turned his scarred face to the side; nothing he did anymore was going to make him look less horrifying.

 

_“The marriage of Emily’s daughter, you gave away the bride.”_

Stark smiled wistfully, “Ahh yes…” the future hadn’t been entirely awful. Definitely terrible, but there had been bright moments; like beacons in perpetual darkness.

 

He’d seen both the very best and the very worst in humanity. That indelible spirit that allowed them to survive and thrive in the most hostile of environments. The birth of the twins had been a revelation for him; life no matter what moves on.

 

“I wish you’d been there, with me…they would have loved you more,” Tony said softly unable to look at himself anymore.

 

_“I was always there Tony, always with you.”_

He closed his eyes, that constant ache throbbing dully in his chest, “I know.” Taking a shaky breath he straightened, reminding himself that this is why he was here. He was going to change history.

 

Right now though, he had a date with Steve. As normal looking as he was going to get he headed down the stairs joining Bruce in the living room to watch TV until the other two were ready. God he missed trash TV.

 

“How’d you end up on this date?” Bruce asked as he settled on the couch.

 

“Oh Christ I don’t know, maybe I should beat the snot out of my present self who knows.” The scientist laughed, a tension filled silence descending on the room.

 

“Stark…Tony can I ask you something?” The man from the future had a feeling what he was going to ask by the hesitant tone of his voice.

 

“Shoot.” Banner shifted uncomfortable for a moment.

 

 “In the future that is, do I…am I…” he took a deep steadying breath, “What becomes of me and the big guy?” he finally managed.

 

Stark had expected something like that, but it was a difficult question to answer. There are ups and downs, triumphs and heart aches, but most of all a strong friendship and a deep love that he had for the man and his ‘monster’. It had been devastating when he’d lost them. Not in battle or a lab accident, but to something as benign as old age.

 

“I’m not sure how to answer that Bruce there is the good and the bad…but we where together. Right till the end you and me,” his smile was sad. “You and the big guy were always my best friends.”

 

The scientist graced him with a genuine smile, “That’s nice to know.”

 

Chuckling he crossed his arms over his chest, “Tell you the truth I think Hulk put up with me the longest. Guy doesn’t take shit off anyone, and he’s a deep thinker.”

 

Bruce was laughing then as the Tony from this time strolled in, “Miss the joke?”

 

Amused the Doctor nodded but switched topic all the same “Ready for your date?”

 

Tony ran a nervous had over his dress shirt, “I think so.” Stark rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Unfortunately his prediction proved true and after one quite tension filled car ride, they were seated in a quite, dimly lit, couple filled restaurant.

 

 _“Well this is terrible,”_ trying to hide his smile Stark nodded in agreement. Looking over the menu for something to do, a thought occurring to him.

 

“I don’t have any money, hope you’re paying for this Tony,” his sudden comment startling the man.

 

“Oh yeah of course.”

 

Steve looked at him curious, “No money?”

 

“Yeah well the collapse of society, money wasn’t really worth anything. Mostly run on a barter system, trade or skills.”

 

“Skills?” Steve was leaning closer to him on the table fascinated.

 

“Yeah skills, anyone with medical training kind at the top of the food chain, then anyone who could metal work or fabricate.” Tony was looking at him now.

 

“That’s what you, I, do isn’t it?” It was more of a realization then a question.

 

“Mostly, technology when I had down time, but mainly making things as simple as pots and pans.” Both men were regarding him with expressions of equal parts amazement and disbelief. Uncomfortable with all the attention he turned back to the menu, assuring himself that he was in no way blushing.

 

“ _Should order the most expensive dish on the menu,”_ his dead Steve teased.

 

“I’d probably have to put out.”

 

The laughter from the dead man was overlaid with Steve’s curious voice, “Who are you talking to?”

 

Clearing his throat Stark shrugged sadly, “No one.”

 

If the waiter thought their situation was weird he hid it well, taking orders and disappearing with the utmost professionalism. The future man glancing between the two, thinking it was like being on a date with teenagers. It really was sort of sad, frustrating and endearing.

 

He knew his current self was worried about messing this up, and Steve…Steve was just old fashioned and reserved. Conversation was completely mundane and innocent, talking about whether, and books, and art; boring things. Stark wanted to bang their heads together. He couldn’t complain though the food was superb, he focused on that allowing the other two to talk uninterrupted.

           

“Why do you do that?” Tony asked, startling him from his own little world.

 

“Sorry?” he was looking at his plate embarrassed; everything on it was cut into small pieces. From his medium rare streak, to the baked potatoes and sautéed vegetables.

 

“It’s ummm…not really dinner conversation,” he hedged eyes on his lap hoping they would let the peculiarity go.

 

“He did the same last night, taking small bites.” Steve added, smiling at him comfortingly, questioningly.

 

Tony too was giving him an understanding look, “I’d like to understand.”

 

Relenting he took a shaky breath, looking studiously at his plate. “After…afterwards, there wasn’t much in the way of food. Things were…things got very grim for a lot of people. The best analogy I can think of would be Russia during World War II.” Steve flinched, understanding.

 

“Food was very scarce, we lived mostly on rations. Every so often we’d luck out find something, or when things to grow again. Whatever it was, there was always too little and if we cut it into small pieces it always seemed to be like you were eating more.”

           

It was a horrifying story, leaving the two men ashamed they had pushed him into telling. This mysterious man had been to hell and back. Tony was terrified this was potentially his fate, that bleak future could be his and the worlds.

 

Every so often though, there was a glimmer of something behind that good eye. He could see his confident, over the top personality still lurking somewhere in the man. Life had beaten him down, but he hadn’t given up yet.

 

“Nothing wrong with that,” he finally managed softly.

 

Dinner ended, and the tension rose once more. Tony suggested walking back to the Tower, the night mild and clear.

 

Stark stepped out behind the others, inhaling deeply, not minding the noise and pollution of the city. It was so quite in his time, modern society vanished long ago.

 

 _“Ever think that perhaps the world was supposed to end? Didn’t a decedent Roman Society fall?”_ Stark blinked in shock at the rather grim statement.

 

“When did you get to be so deep? You maybe right, perhaps it’s meant to end, but not while I’m on watch.”

           

The couple had moved on, walking silently side by side, hands almost brushing. Both looking like they wanted to say something, anything. To scared to take that plunge. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

 

 Lengthening his stride Stark was facing them in a heartbeat. Jaw set expression grim. _“You have your scary face on,”_ he grunted absently in unconscious acknowledgement.

 

“Had enough of this, Steve,” he reached out taking a big warm hand with his own squeezing it gently. Focusing on those big blue eyes, how he’d dreamed of those eyes. They haunted his waking moments. He needed to say his piece before his throat closed up entirely.

 

“I love you Steven Rogers; I’ve loved you for so long,” voice cracking a little he tried to swallow the lump down. The words pent up inside him for so long spilling forth. Things he’d only ever imagined saying, a lifetime of hurt and regret.

 

“I never got to tell you that. We never got the chance.” He shuddered; suddenly back on that debris strewn street, holding tightly to the slowly dying Captain America.

 

“But I’m telling you now, and I know I’ve got issues, probably more bad then good. I can honestly say I have spent more then a lifetime waiting for a second chance to love you.” He smiled then, a sad, but hopeful smile that would have made a stronger man then Captain America weep.

 

“I think if you give me a chance you’ll see there is a good man buried somewhere in there. You have always made me want to be better man. In the end I think you did.”

           

The pair before him listened in silence, not daring to move an inch. “Right well, that needed to be said.” He reluctantly let go of the big man’s hands, studying those impossible eyes for a long moment before turning to his younger self. His future still uncertain, but if he succeeded it would be a blank slate.

 

“Don’t fuck it up Stark,” he warned gravely finally turning away.

 

“See you later,” he waved leaving them behind as he headed towards the Tower.

 

_“Those were beautiful things you said love.”_

 

“You think?”

_“I always knew you were a hopeless romantic.”_

 

“Do you believe in second chances? You think we have a chance?”

_“I always did.”_

_-#-#-#-_

The still silent pair watched the man from the future depart. Steve shell shocked to say the least.

 

Since meeting this Tony from the future he’d been see-sawing through emotions faster then he would have thought possible.

 

“Tony?” he asked hesitantly, turning to look at the man he’d become so familiar with. “Is that true?”

 

The dark headed man searched pleading eyes, “Every word of it. I should have said it long ago.” His voice was a little shaky, but firm. Dark eyes defiant in his confession.  Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, instead he leaned forward, carefully, tenderly, pressing a kiss to those lips that taunted him.

           

The gentle touch chaste, and far to brief, but for both they felt it was the beginning of something beautiful.

 


	7. And what I am will never be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow totally realized I left this one hanging! Was busy finishing up my new one, need to finish getting this one out. Unbeta'd for now will replace when ravingbeauty gets to it. For now enjoy and read at own peril.

 

* * *

 

He woke suddenly adrenaline flooding his system, chest thrumming, eyes wide he waited barely breathing.

 

The sound came again from below faint but discernable. Forgetting where and when he was, he automatically fell into battle mode.

 

Up out of bed he moved without thought, following lessons learned long ago. Grabbing only his Kevlar he was out of the room covering the glow in his chest as he went. On silent feet he moved down the stair, pausing when a crash came again. Taking a deep breath he soundlessly rounded the corner, spotting the dark hulking figure rearing out of the blackness.

 

In three steps he was on him. Bringing his metal arm around quickly he landed a solid blow, sending the unknown assailant into the far wall. With a roar the figure un-phased from the hit turned on him delivering his own punch, tossing Stark clear through the far wall.

 

The battle was on.

 

The ensuing ruckus woke the others in short order. Everyone grabbing weapons as they hurried below stairs readying for an attack.

 

“What is going on?” Steve asked raising his shield at the sound of glass shattering.

 

Showing immense foresight Bruce called out to JARVIS, “Lights!”

 

The sudden flare of illumination threw the scene into sharp relief. It was utter chaos. Large holes and dents in the plaster, ruined furniture, broken fixtures littering the ground. A very epic struggle had taken place and the two combatants where still standing toe to toe with one another. One in nothing save Kevlar and underwear, the other in his Asguardian robes.

 

The lights brought Stark back.

 

With sudden horrible clarity he recalled this was not his own, hostile time; and he was looking at a very angry demi-God.

 

“Oh…” he managed weakly. Thor delivered a hard blow to the side of his head, knocking him dazed to the floor.

 

“Friends I have defeated the intruder!” he bellowed victorious.

 

“Not on your life Hanson,” Stark grunted swinging his legs to drop the God beside him on the floor. Cracking him in the chest with his metal forearm. The big blond wheezing clutched himself rolling to the side.

 

“Ok we need to break this up,” Tony said moving towards his future self the man already rising slowly his knees. Pausing he watched carefully as a shaggy dark head shook wearily, a palm gently tapping his temple.

 

 “You ok?” Tony asked kneeling before him concerned.

 

“Yeah had worse,” he mumbled blinking at his younger self, trying to focus his mechanical eye. The picture phasing in and out “Damn eye.”

 

Bruce and Clint were helping Thor up, Stark gratified to see the man looking rather dazed. Both trying to explain the presence of the other man but neither sure it was penetrating.

 

Standing wearily Stark turned his attention to his metal hand flexing the fingers, turning it over to make sure there was no damage.

 

 _“Nice fight love,”_ a familiar voice teased.He glanced at the dead man out of corner of his eye, sending him a smile.

 

“That’s not part of your suit,” Steve blurted looking horrified he’d said the words aloud. Stark looked up at him, wincing as blue eyes almost recoiled in horror. No doubt he was seeing the glowing red under the drooping scarred lid.

 

“Oh right,” he muttered dully panning around for something, anything to cover up with. It was too late at that point though; the others having heard Steve’s declaration were taking note of the barely dressed man. Uncomfortable he tried to tuck his mechanics into the vest, but Bruce was at his side gripping the limb fascinated.

 

Around the same time Thor finally understanding what had happening lit up, “Future friend Anthony!” he bellowed.

 

 Just as Bruce was asking, “How did you get it to connect-”

 

Clint tying to butt in, “What’s going on with your eye?”

 

Thor not missing a beat plowed on, “Most glorious fight, you are a worthy opponent.”

 

Tasha was telling Clint to shut up, Tony and Bruce were arguing over his arm. As his past self tugged the vest to the side, showing were the arch connected to the limb powering it.

 

For a man who’d spent the last decade all but alone, the attention was overwhelming.

 

Beginning to panic he looked up seeing, Steve; two Steve’s. One beautiful and healthy the other watching with dead eyes and hideous wounds dripping red. The cry for help stuck in his throat.

 

Steve saw that panicked dark eye lock on his, so familiar yet so foreign. It was and wasn’t his Tony. _“Help him,”_ the whispered voice came from nowhere. He frowned it seemed vaguely familiar…he acted on the advice.

 

“Enough!” he said firmly, the voice of Captain America commanding the room instantly. They all quieted, and the relief on Stark’s face was palpable. Without a word he gently set big hands on the scarred silent man’s shoulders.

 

“What do you need?” the blond asked softly, watching the red eye flicker.

 

“Umm…if I could use the lab,” he managed dazedly.

 

Tony nodding instantly, “Yeah for sure, come on.” The billionaire turned, and his future followed.

 

Bruce tried to as well, Steve stopping him with a firm but gentle grip, “Let them go.”

 

The others knew better then to argue, “Thor you ok?” Steve asked rounded on him, the big man grinning jubilantly.

 

“Most invigorated Steven, shall we celebrate with a meal?” Nodding, Steve scratched the back of his head still hearing the echo of that voice in his mind.

 

“Might as well, don’t think I can sleep anymore tonight.”

 

-#-#-#-

Down in the lab, Tony was carefully trying to extract the small glowing device that served as Stark’s eye. Eventually with a wet sounding sort of pop it came free. Grossed out Tony let go, stepping back horrified as it dangling from the dark socket by a cord.

 

“Think I’m going to be sick…”

 

Chuckling the older man reached up gently tugging the orb free of the cord before moving to plug it into to the computer.

 

“I don’t know how you do it,” the younger man muttered curious to see exactly what he had done to make himself an eye. Lines of complex evolving code quickly moved across the screen. Stark manipulating it with ease, hampered only by the fact he had to turn his head to see.

 

“I have everything on the right in my lab,” he joked. Chuckling Tony watched the programming unpack, as his older self delicately opened the device holding it up to his good eye, “Just knocked a wire loose. Good thing have such a hard head.”

 

Tony snorted, “Very true.”

 

With the precision of a surgeon Stark reattached the wire. “So how did it go last night?” the man from the future asked causally, a dark brow arched.

 

Tony Stark was having an incredibly surreal moment, sitting in his lab, talking to himself…from the future…wearing nothing but Kevlar and boxer briefs. It was up there with insane moments in the life of Iron Man.

 

“Well you definitely got the ball rolling, we kissed…”

 

Stark grinned, “Awesome got further then I ever did. Only kissed him once, and I’m pretty sure he was already dead.”

 

Tony flinched, silent a long moment. “I’ve been thinking, about this whole changing the course of history thing,” He finally said, hesitantly, unsure of himself. If you’re here changing the past, trying to prevent the future that results in this,” he gestured vaguely at Stark.

 

“Then what happens to you if you succeed?”

 

Stark shrugged, “My best guess is that once we prevent the invasion…I cease to exist. The past changes, the future changes, and what I am will never be.”

 

It was enough to make the Tony’s analytical brain spin wildly out of control.

 “I know right?” Stark chuckled snapping the eye together again before deftly he reattached it to the wire hanging from the empty socket. Popping it back in Stark blinked, shaking his head settling it into place.

 

Satisfied he turned to his other self, pausing when he saw the dark haunted look on the face so similar to his own.

 

“Why didn’t you…after he died?” Tony asked voice soft, refusing to meet his gaze, “Why hang on so long, suffer so much?”

 

Stark knew exactly what he was asking, why hadn’t he ended it all…“Believe me I thought about; so easy right? Just pull that arc out and let the inventible happen.”

 

Slowly he looked to his ever-present ghost, the haunted eyes staring at him steadily. He smiled at his Steve, “He wouldn’t have liked that…wouldn’t have wanted me to do that. So I waited. For old age or some ill-fated attempt at saving the world. When I learned about the side effects of the arc it was like some terrible cosmic joke. So I just waited for that one last fight, that final battle.”

 

Stark sighed wearily, “To damn stubborn to die I guess.”

 

Tony returned the fragile smile, “I think I can understand why you’re doing what you are….It’s nice to know that I have that sort of inner strength.”

 

Slowly they made their way out of the lab a thick anticipation settling on Stark, “I just hope you’re never going to have to use it.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

 _“It looks like its going well doesn’t it?”_  

 

Stark nodded in agreement, a soft expression on his face as he watched Iron Man laugh and joke with the bright patriotic coloured figure of Captain America.

 

_“I always thought our colours complemented one another.”_

 

“Bit of a fanciful thought love, but they do. Iron Man all flash and modern, while you’re the old traditional.”

_“Sometimes the world needs a little traditional,”_

 

“They always will,” Stark returned settling back. Together they sat on a park bench, watching the Avengers move around the park expectantly, waiting for the envoy to come. Despite the wariness of everyone, it was a beautiful day. Sighing he turned his face towards the sun closing his eyes in bliss, mind drifting.  

 

The past week had flown by for the man from the future. Being back in this time again, there was so much Stark wanted to see and do. Things he’d never found the time to do. Taking for granted it would always be there waiting.

 

He’d gone to museums, the tourists spots, wandered streets for hours just taking it all in. The noise, the people, all things he had once hated so much. Laughably recalling a time when he would have killed for some peace. Now New York in all it’s over the top bustle was a little slice of heaven. And while he’d been finding himself once more…a romance had been taking place.

 

 _“You jealous love?”_ the teasing tone brought a grin to his scarred lips.

 

“If I am, is it weird?” they both chuckled, the dark headed man tucking his arms in his vest. The others were in their suits ready for any eventuality. His own armor a comforting weight in his pocket, but he knew he wouldn’t need it today. Instead he wore his usual black combat suit, without any weapons.

 

 _“I think you enjoyed the pat down from me a little too much,”_  

 

Captain America had strip-searched him before they’d headed out, blushing furiously the whole time.

 

“Highlight of my century.” Laughing he checked the time, “Here we go…3, 2, 1…Showtime.”

 

The ground began to tremble, the Avengers shifting around worriedly. Unconcerned Stark sat back on the bench eyes fastened on the space no more the fifty yards from him. A ripped formed in the air, making everything around it hazy and distorted. Colours flashed Earth’s defenders assembled.

 

 _“Easy love,”_ Steve soothed as Eva appeared looking regal, and detached. Stark ground his teeth, barely managing to hold his emotions in check.

 

Fury was entering the scene then to cordially ass kiss. “I could just save us a lot of trouble, and just kill the bitch now,” he muttered watching as they escorted her and her alien henchman towards the waiting vehicles.

 

They would keep her at SHIELD for the time being. “Well at least that went a lot smoother then last time,” future Stark sighed running a hand through shaggy locks.

 

_“How could it not? Last time you flew into a building. Caused thousands of dollars of damage.”_

He shifted uncomfortable, “Don’t suppose you could give me a mulligan on that one could you? I did just loose you and I didn’t deal well with the grief.”

 

Excitement over the others approached his bench. “Well you where right Stark, down to the second,” Clint said seemingly impressed.

 

“You doubted the great and powerful OZ?” he teased holding his arms out with a shrug.

 

“I got that one! I got it,” Steve announced looked pleased, Stark tossed him a wink.

 

“So what did the bitch say?”

 

“Pretty much what you already told us. Came to Earth as a peace envoy, wanting good relations between peoples. Talk of a potential alliance,” Bruce answered cleaning his glasses.

 

“I do not know of her people. They are not of a realm I am familiar with.” Thor looked apprehensive, “Friend Stark, you say she will bring with her an attempt to end this Earth?”

 

Stark nodded, “That about sums it up big guy.”

 

Steve spoke up then looking firm, “That’s not going to happen we have the advantage, we know what she’s planning, and we’ll be ready to stop it.”

 

They all muttered agreements, Stark caught dead blue eyes, “And this time we have Captain America.”

 


	8. How the mighty have fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should finish getting this one up, I apologize in advance this one is somewhat of a tear jerker re-reading it I'm asking myself what on earth was I thinking. Anyway enjoy.

 

* * *

 

“Tony?” dozy dark eyes blinked slowly as he heard his name called softy. Rubbing at his face tiredly he looked down at the vicinity of his chest. A beloved blond head pressed near his arc.

 

“Yeah?” he replied moving a callused hand to rub the smooth muscles of Steve’s back.

 

“What do you think about your future self?” he asked quietly, tone more then simple curiosity. Tony hesitated a moment, that question had been on his mine since meeting his future. Truthfully here in his bed, with Steve cuddled up to him, the whole thing seemed like some terrible dream.

 

 “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly, kissing sweet smelling hair.

           

“Really?” Steve wasn’t going to let him off easy.

 

“I’m torn, between believing him and not wanting to. The future he talks of is beyond comprehension. Just looking at him terrifies me.” Tony whispered absently rubbing his arc.

 

Steve was quite turning over the information in his mind, “Do you believe what he says about this women? About the attack?”

 

“He hasn’t been wrong yet,” Tony replied softly titling the big man’s chin upwards leaning forward to kiss him slowly, lovingly, “He also saved you.” Steve smiled at him shyly, returning the affection eagerly.

           

For long moments they kissed and caressed, memorizing every inch of warm flesh. Callused hands ran under the blonde’s t-shirt, pulling the material off before tossing it aside. Eagerly Tony moved to kiss his way down the warm neck and across that broad chest. Moving lower he was stalled by gentle hands.

 

“I’m not…that is…” Steve stuttered blushing furiously unable to articulate.

 

Tony understood. Smiling tenderly kissing swollen lips, “No hurry,” he mumbled against that sweet mouth. Face red Steve hid against the shorter man’s warm chest huffing embarrassed.

           

He loved Tony he really did; it was just all moving a little fast for him. A lot had happened in the last two weeks. Learning you where supposed to have died was rather eye opening and he was still trying to come to terms with the terrifying prospect he should be dead right now.

 

Returning to their previous position, he nuzzled against Tony’s chest, holding the man close. “He talks to himself a lot,” the blond mumbled as the thought struck him.

 

“I talk to myself too,” Tony, yawned unconcerned.

 

“I know but it’s like he’s seeing someone we don’t. Having full conversations with them.” Steve pulled back looking at the man he loved worried, searching dark eyes.

 

Calmly Tony reached up gently cupping that handsome face, “Steve, I don’t think he could have lived through the things he has and remained sane.” Steve nodded slowly, he’d seen men he’d thought strong crack under the horrors of war, and Stark had been at war longer then any man should have been.

 

-#-#-#-

 

_“What are you wearing?”_

 

“What do you mean?” he asked looking down at his comfy faded jeans a little big on his hips but not that bad. He had another donated t-shirt on today, this one green featuring the angered face of the Hulk. Stark wasn’t sure where the surplus of Avengers shirts were coming from but he didn’t mind all that much. The final piece of clothing he wore was one he’d found on one of his rambles around the city. In a small, musty smelling thrift shop he had procured himself the warmest, comfiest, old man cardigan he’d ever seen.

 

“My cardigan? Thought you would have liked that. It’s circa 1944 I think.” The imagined man snorted shaking his head in dismay. Sniffing in disdain Stark looked down his nose at the apparition, “What do you know about fashion, you’re dead.”

_“How the mighty have fallen…”_

 

“Like I care how I dress,” Stark grumbled pushing into the conference room. The others already there waiting for Fury. Paying them no mind he sat grumbling and muttering. Digging hands into the seemly bottomless pockets of his knitted sweater he pulled out a can of Coke and a bag of gummy bears.

 

The snort of laughter form the far side of the room had him looking up curiously. Tasha was smirking, auburn brow raised. Clint was laughing outright, and Bruce was grinning amused. Steve and his younger self on the other side of the table were wearing equal expressions of amusement.

 

“It’s the cardigan, isn’t it?” Stark grumbled ignoring the meaningful look his dead companion was giving him.

 

“I like it,” Steve nobly defended.

 

Sighing heavily future Stark shrugged, “Screw you guys it’s warm and it cost me a dollar fifty,” he announced proudly. Settling back he sipped his soda with a well deserved sense of accomplishment; a deal was a deal.

           

“Never thought I’d see the day Stark would be worried about saving money,” Clint commented.

 

The future man opened his gummies, “Well when you’re flat broke…” Tony’s horrified face was completely worth it.

 

 “Like how broke?”  The billionaire asked with much trepidation.

 

Cheerfully he swallowed a bear, “Live in a cave poor.” That had everyone laughing, and Tony shuddering theatrically. Amused Stark leaned across the table offering a gummy bear to Steve.

 

“Who brings snacks to a briefing?” Tony asked accepting one of the candies.

 

“This guy does. Like I care…pop, candy, junk food has existed in decades, getting as much as I can.”

           

Whatever questions they others may have had where waylaid but the arrival of the Director looking more surly the usual. “She wants a party,” he grunted with no pleasantries, pinning the man from the future with a glare he all by growled, “She won’t take no for an answer.”

 

Shrugging Stark returned the look impassively, “I can still shoot her in the head, offer is on the table.” The man looked like he was actually considering the option, the real Steve was giving him a horrified look.

 

Stark shrugged he had done a lot of terrible things, but he had never hid from them. “Not the first time, and if I have my way not the last,” he muttered darkly.

           

“I have been overruled in the matter; the council feels it would be beneficial for the political party to take place as a gesture of goodwill towards any other alien races.” Stark wasn’t surprised this it what happened last time.

 

“Tony, you able to handle the details?”

 

Iron Man started, “I’m sure Pep can whip something up,” he mumbled already on his phone.

 

“Now we need to know every detail of what transpires that night, anything important you can recall…” Stark cut him off with a snort rooting through his bag for another red bear, he liked red best.

 

“Party commences at 18:00 hours, at 18:42 Eva and her delegation arrive. 19:17 a disturbance is reported at the opposite end of the city, the Avengers are dispatched to the attacking mechanized beasties. At precisely 19:32 Eva and her band of ass hats lock the doors and open fire on the partygoers. By 19:45 everyone inside is dead. 20:00 hours Avengers return to find the massacre, including one injured Eva who then spins her elaborate tale. Claiming that following the battle the Avengers return and killed everyone in the room in an effort to get to Eva and her people.”

 

Locating several more red bears he popped them in his mouth glancing up at the slack jaw stares, “You have it timed to the minute?” Bruce breathed looking terrified and impressed.

 

Stark snorted, “I can also tell you the names of every single person killed, how many times they were shot, and in what order but I don’t think that’s relevant.”

 

The silence was thick, Fury for once unsure what to do. Sighing Stark leaned his elbows on the table, “Look, if you’re not going to let me shoot her, and you insist on throwing the party. Then how about this; instead of waiting for the alarm, at 19:00 have the Avengers waiting to deal with the distraction before. Shouldn’t take long was only ever meant to give them a twenty minute window at most. You’re back to the party, before Eva and her entourage never get the chance to open fire.”

           

“Where are you in this?” Fury asked shrewdly.

 

 “At the party,” he hedged.

 

 “Doing what?”

 

“Watching?” he offered, brushing imaginary lint off his sweater, Fury raised a brow in disbelief.

 

“What do you want me to say? Regardless of what you do, I will kill her period. I won’t even let them draw weapons. You can lock me up I’ll get out, guaranteed. You can kill me…let me rephrase, you can try and kill but better then you have failed. So why don’t you just let me do what I’m going to do and stay out of my way.” 

 

It didn’t matter he was wearing an old man sweater, or that his hair was once more pulled atop his head with a bright pink tie, not a single occupant of that room doubted the words he spoke. This was the man who’d walked through those agents like nothing, who saved Steve…the one who was here to save the world. Whether they liked it or not.

 

“Why don’t you let him Fury?” Tony said softly, looking to the Director. “He’s been right about everything so far…”

 

Bruce focused on Stark spoke calmly, “I think we should.” Clint and Tasha nodded, Thor unnaturally silent was in agreement. Steve hesitated a moment, searching the one visible brown eye, hard, determined, before he too found himself in agreement.

 

Fury spoke very quietly, “This meeting never happened.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

 _“You look handsome in uniform love,”_ the normally placid voice had a bit of a dreamy quality to it.

 

 Stark raising an eyebrow at his ever-present companion, “Have a thing for men in uniform?”

 

His delusion grinned, pale lips pulling widely, _“No just a thing for you.”_

Smiling Stark turned his attention back to the room, Miss Potts had certainly outdone herself. He hadn’t remembered the party being so nice, but then again the first time he’d been blind drunk. And it had only gone down hill from there.

 

 _“I think you puked in the punch bowl,”_ Steve offered innocently.Stark winced, not one of his finer moments, but then again those where few and far between.

           

Circling the perimeter of the room, he spotted Natasha and Clint at the opposite end, suited up and ready to roll at a moments notice. Bruce was talking with some delegates, looking dapper in his suit. His younger self was of course, dressed to the nines, looking at ease and handsome. In his hand he noted a glass of water; it would appear he had taken his words to heart. Next to him, looking always dashing was Captain America. Ever the gentleman he politely spoke to all who stopped to greet him.

 

Stark moved on eyes never pausing as he absently smoothed the front of his own dress uniform. He’d packed it thinking he’d have to perhaps sneak into this affair. Everyone liked a man in a handsome uniform, and the sheer amount of useless medals they had given him over the years was guaranteed to impress a snotty bunch like this. 

 

He checked the time again, the hour drawing close. _“We make a handsome pair don’t we?”_ his dead companion commented softly, cloudy eyes staring longingly across the room.

 

Stark followed his gaze, the ever present ache in his chest thrumming painfully, “Yeah we do.”

 

Steve was silent saying nothing more as Stark moved into position near Eva and her delegation. Watching as she was coolly polite to all around her, maintaining her distance always. Stark felt the familiar comforting weight of his guns pressed to his ribs, reminding himself to be patient. He’d waited a century for this…minutes more would now make a difference. He checked the time again; it was time to get this show on the road.

 

The Avengers faded out of the room.

 

 _“The distraction isn’t going to need all of them,”_ Steve commented offhand.

 

 “I know.”

_“You want them gone don’t you?”_

 

“Nothing gets by you love,”

 

_“They could help…”_

 

“I know, but why should they have more blood on their hands,” he said softly turning his attention back to his targets maneuvering himself into a clear line of sight. Leaning casually against the nearby pillar he waited patiently, dark eye never leaving her as the clock ticked ever closer.

           

19:17 came and went, Stark watching Eva closely, her face betrayed nothing but her entourage was buzzing. Looking at one another muttering, when no alarm was raised. A thrill of anticipation shot through the man, things where changing. That moment he had dreamed of, relived over and over again; it was finally here.

 

His chance had come.

 

His right hand began to tremble violently. Clenching and unclenching it absently, he began to unbutton his over coat unobtrusively.

 

The confusion mounting, panic beginning to set in, two of their number began to cut towards the door. Stark shrugged out of his coat, stepping slowly onto the floor. Very deliberately placing himself between the would be attackers and the diplomats. Shocked Eva hesitated staring at him wide eyed; behind him he could hear SHIELD Agents hurrying people out emptying the room.

 

Carefully he drew his guns, unable to help the slow, cold smile that split his lips, pulling the thick lines of scar tissue tight.

 

For the first time the ice bitch showed emotion; fear.

           

 


	9. It’s done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten I promise, this one is just sometimes depressing. I wanted to go back to a fluffy one, and now the drive is on to get the rest of this one up and going.

 

* * *

Across the city Iron Man landed beside Captain America, unable to shake a nagging suspicion. “Steve,” he said over the comm as he blasted another of the bizarre machines out of the air. Grunting in acknowledgement Steve tossed his shield catching it again. “Doesn’t this seem like it would have only needed three of us at most to handle?”

 

Neither spoke for a moment, taking down several more of the enemy. “You’re right, I think we where set up,” Steve admitted quietly.

 

“Set up?” Clint picked up over the chatter.

 

“Stark wanted us out of the party,” Tony’s voice was tight, strained. “I’m going back.”

 

 Steve slung his shield, “Me too, the others can handle this.”

 

Thor landed nearby swinging his hammer, “Indeed friends, we shall see you soon.”

 

Grabbing Steve, Tony blasted off, both men silent and worried.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He had never taken pleasure in killing; it had unfortunately become a cruel necessity in his life. Stark however was willing to make an exception tonight.

 

The aliens had panicked; their grand plan collapsing around them as they looked to their leader for direction. The woman though was at a loss, he could see it, and before they could rally Stark was on them.

 

With the element of surprise on his side he leveled his guns, shooting three in quick succession; dropping them where they stood. Recovering from their initial shock, four more rushed him, fists cocked; he obliged.

 

Bones snapped like kindling under his onslaught, he tore through them easily. Undeterred as he bore down on his target, mechanical eye never leaving Eva. Disgusted as she used those around her as shields, scrambling for the doors.

 

Stark quickly put down the last of her group, ten in all. Leaving just him and the bitch. Terrified she pressed her back against the barred exit, cowering, as he approached.

           

“Please,” she begged, her voice lithing unusually, “Mercy!” she looked at him wide eyed, as he hunkered down before her.

 

“Mercy? Really? Were you planning to show any of these innocent people mercy tonight? Are you planning to show mercy when your entire civilization attacks my planet?” Her already unnaturally large eyes went wider. She worked her mouth, eventually slamming it shut.

 

“How you know?” she managed, disbelieving.

 

He shrugged off the question, “Why? Why do all this? Why take Earth?” She looked at him steadily, as if weighing her options.

 

“Water,” she finally said looking away face red with suppressed anger. “Avengers only threat…kill myth, kill hope.” Seeming to realize her death was at hand, she turned ugly. Her countenance sneering and hate filled as she spat at him, “They come, and you die.” 

 

Stark was inches from her face, “We’ll see about that bitch.” Reaching out he gripped her head in his hands, staring into big eyes for a long moment. Grip tightening he gave a quick jerk snapping her neck easily. A single dark eye watching dispassionately as her lifeless body slid to the floor.

           

Tony Stark stood slowly, ears ringing, adrenaline pounding as he surveyed his handy work. The truth slow penetrate, the only dead in the ballroom were Eva and her minions. No walls covered in blood, no mutilated bodies of what had once been Earth’s diplomats. No mass slaughter.

 

Blinking slowly he turned to his dead hallucination. Steve staring silently back at him, clouded eyes just as unfathomable as always.

 

Silence stretching out impossibly.

 

At the far end of the room the door burst suddenly inward, Iron Man and Captain America appearing ready for battle. Dazedly he turned to them, just as they lowered their guard, “Stark you ok?” Steve called glancing around at the unmoving bodies.

 

“It’s done,” he whispered. Reality finally colliding with him full force. His chest seemed to cave inwards, as his hands and knees began to shake uncontrollably.

 

 “I…I..” he stuttered, managing three steps before his traitorous legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

 

Sinking to his knees he could hear the others calling to him, but their voices sounded miles away. “It’s done, I stopped it,” he gasped, gulping for air.

 

_“You did love, you did.”_

He hadn’t cried since Steve had died. Didn’t think he had any more tears left to cry. But as he clutched at his arc, dead companion beside him, the tidal wave of emotion flattened him. All the guilt, the sorrow, and agony he’d been carrying…that monumental burden was lightening. Sobbing raggedly his tried to pull himself together, the tasking seemly impossible; he was drowning.

           

Steve reached him first worried Stark had been injured he dropped to his knees before him reaching out for the trembling figure, “Stark?”

 

Suddenly he was looking into a familiar dark eye, and an unfamiliar glowing red orb. Strong hands where on his arms, his metal one squeezing painfully.

 

 “I did it!” he hissed, Steve didn’t move. He could see tears tracking from his good eye, but something told the big man Stark wasn’t really seeing him.

 

He smiled hopefully at the dead men before him, blue eyes set in that unnaturally pale face, but those bloodless lips would not smile back at him. He clutched at the strong arms desperately, “I did it, don’t you see, I stopped it from happening.” He blinked frowning when Steve seemed to split, one so very much alive the other...

 

He shook his head trying to clear his muddled mind. His eye alerting him to the man slowly beginning to rise behind them, one of the aliens was going to try and shoot him in the back.

           

Before Tony or Steve could blink, Stark was up, snagging the shield off the Cap’s back he turned firing it off with an ease that Steve himself didn’t think he possessed. It arched perfectly, catching the injured man square in the chest, dropping him for good.

 

Ricocheting off it returned to the man who had thrown it. Stark catching it easily with his metal arm half crouched. Ready to throw again if needed.

           

“Wow that was amazing!” Clint, Tasha, Thor, and the Hulk had returned just in time to see the throw.

 

Embarrassed Stark quickly returned the shield, “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

Steve accepted it looking thoughtful. “You’ve had some practice,” he commented shrewdly. The man from the future shrugged, looking away, eyes landing on the large green man.

 

Stark smiled widely, moving towards the far end of the room, “Hulk,” he said approaching the angry green man without fear. Growling a massive head turned to him, eyes narrowing as he shifted agitated. The future man didn’t back down, and much to everyone’s surprise, the Hulk did not lash out.

 

Stepping before him they stared at one another for long moments, something unspoken passing between them. Then much to everyone’s surprise the big guy actually chuckled patted the other; a motion that would have creamed a lesser man. 

           

“What the hell was that about?” Clint muttered glancing at the others. Stark was carefully shrugging back into his uniform jacket, tugging his hat back on as he buttoned up smoothing the material.

 

Trying to mask the trembling in his right hand as he pretended not to pay attention to the others. The Avengers murmuring together, a dazed looking Bruce now among them, “Probably talking about me,” he muttered.

 

_“Since when does the world revolve around you?”_

He laughed loudly, “Love it when you belittle me.”

_“You love the abuse,”_

 

“I do, I really do,” he mumbled hesitating in joining the little group. They regarded one another solemnly, as they spoke in low tones. The scene made his chest ache terribly. A more ragtag bunch he’d never known…and never loved so much. Friends like that…he couldn’t have asked for better.

 

 _“You’re getting eccentric in your old age,”_ the dead Captain said, standing beside him, as he awkwardly stood outside the others.

 

 “If I am I’m entitled.”

 

Just then Steve turned to him, beautiful, wonderful Steve, “Stark you ok?” slowly, carefully he moved to stand before him smiling softly.

 

Stark’s eye told him how healthy and perfect the man was, “Not yet, but I’m getting there.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

_“You called me an old man all the time,”_

 

“You where an old man,”

_“I didn’t wander around dressed like that,”_

 

“What is it with you and my cardigan? I’m one hundred and thirty-eight years old.” He said defiantly tugging it closer about his scarred body, waiting for his coffee to percolate.

 

 _“It’s not the sweater…”_ cloudy blue eyes dropped to the others feet, currently sporting monstrously pink bunny slippers.

 

“Ok I’ll give you that one…but they are warm,” sniffing he picked up his cup mustering what little dignity he had left before heading out to the common area.

 

The Tower was remarkably quite today, the Avengers off attending to various missions and assignments. Not that Stark minded, it was nice to just be able to relax, not constantly having to be on the defensive.

           

It had been two days since the night of the gala, and if the timeline held, in three days the invasion would commence. And so far everything was going a hell of a lot better then he had anticipated.

 

Stark headed towards his room, contemplating a nap, it would be a shame not to make use of the fantastically luxurious bed. Sipping his coffee he set the cup on the nightstand shuffling around the room tidying up.

 

_“You think they are still going to attack?”_

 

“She said they where coming.” Stark answered, pausing as his brilliant mind kicked over. “I wonder,” he mumbled moving to his bag. Rooting around in the duffle a frown knit his brow. Hearing the crackle of paper he tugged out a small stack of articles.

 

 _“I know that look you’re onto something,”_ Steve commented sitting on the bed watching him with those vacant dead eyes.

 

“I…maybe,” he muttered absently looked over the headline of the first article. It had at one time reported the tragic news of an American hero’s death. Now it heralded the triumphant victory of the Avengers lead by Captain America.

           

Excited he hurried over to the imaginary companion, “Look the article changed,” gleefully he held it up.

 

The next had been about the gala, now instead of ‘Massacre at Stark Gala’ it was, ‘Attempted Assassination Thwarted.’ It was tangible proof that he was changing things, that terrible bleak future was slowly dissipating.

 

 _“If the newspaper clippings are changing…then why aren’t you?”_ sometimes he wished his hallucination wasn’t so perceptive.

 

 “No idea love, perhaps it has something to do with the uncertainty of the future? I haven’t stopped the invasion yet, so the future hadn’t fully changed. “ Chuckling he flipped to the next article, “I could also be making shit up too…” he trailed off eyes widening, as he read the next headline.

 

 Instead of another clipping about the gala this one talked about the untimely death of billionaire Antony Stark, “Oh shit…” 

_“What?”_ he ignored the question for the moment, quickly reading the article, detailing the assassination of the man as he got out of his car and as headed inside the Tower. A madman was going to run him down.

 

His good eye flickered to the date; “Fuck!” he hissed it was today. “Give me a time,” he begged but the article didn’t say.

 

Mind racing he adapted, “JARVIS where is Tony now?’ Stark already running.

 

“On his way to the tower sir,” cursing a blue streak he rounded the stairs dashing towards the elevators.

 

“ETA?”

 

There was a pause, “Five minutes sir.”

 


	10. This whole ‘mysterious’ thing is wearing thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the feels in this one, omg....sorry in advance folks. On a brighter note there is some man on man here, so at least there is that, for now enjoy and try not to kill me.

 

* * *

 

Bypassing the main elevators, he made for the quicker service elevators. “Can you stall them JARVIS?” the AI was silent a long moment. Stark shifting uneasily foot to foot, as the metal device whisked him downwards.

 

“Sorry Sir, he’s on the phone with Captain Rogers,” the computer finally returned. Clenching his jaw Stark flexed his fingers both metal and flesh, willing the elevator to hurry. It seemed to take ages for the doors to clang open.

 

“Time?” he hollered running all out.

 

“One minute thirty seconds…” the rest of the explanation was cut off as he burst through the door chest heaving. Completely oblivious the odd, concerned looks he was getting from the smartly dressed business people flowing in and out of the Tower.

 

He spotted the sleek black SUV just pulling up, his past stepping out of the vehicle automatically. He looked immaculate, cool, and utterly in control with his cell to his ear. Tony hadn’t noticed him yet, but Stark’s attention was drawn beyond the man, focusing the dumpy white car careening towards the unsuspecting man.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Tony had no idea what happened, one minute he was on the phone with Steve making dinner plans, and the next he was being physically tossed aside.

 

People where shirking, running, the scene utter chaos around him. Winded Tony tried to regain his balance, thinking to get to his suit. Rolling to the side he froze, mind trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.

 

A man with a ponytail atop his head, wearing a cardigan, and of all things pink bunny slippers; was standing directly in the path of the oncoming car. The billionaire saw a bare flicker of irritation on the eerily familiar face as he waited for the vehicle to get close.

 

If Tony hadn’t seen it, he wouldn’t believe what happened next.

 

Calmly Stark brought his metal arm down on the hood of the car; stopping it dead in it’s tracks. The crunch of metal, and sequel of tires was deafening for a heartbeat before all was silent; smoke curling from under the hood.

 

Grunting the man in pink slippers rounded the now pile of scrap metal collaring the man driving before he could run off. With one solid hit he cold cocked him, looking far to satisfied.

           

By now the cops had arrived, and no doubt SHIELD was on the way as well. Tony finally managed to get to his feet, looking completely bewildered as his future self appeared before him.

 

“You ok?” the husky voice asked.

 

“I…yeah…” he managed, shaking his head he stared at himself, “What the hell just happened?”

 

Excitement over the older man was tucking his hands in his cardigan, “It was a thing.”

 

Running a hand through dark hair he huffed in disbelief, “This whole ‘mysterious’ thing is wearing thin.”

 

Chuckling the man in monstrous pink slippers shrugged, “Always thought it made me look cooler. Talk to Steve before he goes into cardiac arrest,” he said gesturing to the phone. Both could hear the man yelling frantically. Tony gave him a tight smile, and a grateful look.

           

Turning back to the chaos Stark watched at the cops rounded up the unconscious man with the busted jaw, _“Well that was close call.”_

Stark sighed tugging his ponytail, “Was afraid of this,” he whispered miserably. Unable to help the frown that settled on his features.

_“Afraid of what?”_

 

“Things are changing. Change the past; influence the future…I was never meant to be out here today, doing work. After the gala I tried too…” He whispered brokenly, hand self-consciously touching the deceive that thrummed so warmly in his chest. His ever-present companion said nothing, “This was never meant to happen.”

_“What are you going to do?”_

 

“Lock them all in the Tower until this is over.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“You play like a grandmother Barton…”

 

“You have to be cheating, no way your kill count is that high!”

 

“Zombies piece of cake, keep up Hawkeye or I won’t re-spawn you.” Arguing and cutting one another the two men focused on the large scene TV, working their way through the Nazi zombie horde.

 

 _“I don’t recall soldier’s rising from the dead and coming after me,”_ Tony chuckled, manipulating the control with a single hand easily.

 

“He’s literally beating you with one hand Clint,” Bruce couldn’t help but comment from across the room, where he was pretending to read.

 

 Stark ginned eyes on the screen, “Probably using your robot eye too, cheater…” Clint sulked.

 

“I prefer cyborg thank you very much, and how can my eye influence a video game?”

 

“I don’t know what kind of wizardry you have!” Laughing their mirth was cut short as the TV flipped to the news.

 

“Wha?” Clint whined rounding on Natasha holding the remote.

 

“Look at the news,” she said just as Steve and Tony entered the common room. The nice looking women was just finishing up talking about some sort of trouble in the middle east, before switching to breaking news.

 

“More news from the Stark front, apparently eccentric billionaire Tony Stark has hired a new body guard.” The footage rolled, and no one made a sound as they watched a man in a cardigan, sweat pants, and pink bunny slippers punch a car.

           

“Not sure what Mr. Stark is thinking in terms of uniform, but he seems to be doing a good job…” she smiled winningly.

 

Stark bit his lip trying hard not to laugh, _“You are such an old man…”_ he lost it then, giddy laughter bubbling up, everyone turning to him. Steve the first to crack a reluctant smile, followed slowly by the others.

 

Subsiding Stark cleared his throat trying to get his laughter under control. Glancing down at the innocent pink slippers still on his feet he shook his head at the ridiculousness. “Fucking slippers…” he was off laughing again the others unable to help themselves either.

           

It was sometime later when they finally managed to get it under control. Settled in the living room, smiles slowly slipping as reality intruded on the brief moment of levity.

 

“I wanted to ask Stark, what happened today? You never mentioned an attempt on Tony’s life before,” Steve asked hesitantly, regarding him intently. Sighing the man from the future slumped; he’d been dreading this conversation.

 

“There was none…until today. The past is changing, the future is changing…unforeseen events are now influencing what may happen. I was never meant to have been out of the Tower today, working, or otherwise. After the massacre I didn’t leave until we got the call about the invasion…” he muttered looking away, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

 

If Steve didn’t know any better he would have sworn there was a flush a shame on those scarred cheeks.

 

Bruce however couldn’t leave well enough alone, “Why?”

 

Stark stiffened, sadness, shame, guilt, flashing quickly across his features before they closed down completely. Standing slowly he cleared his throat, smoothing the front of his old man sweater, “I was trying to kill myself…”

           

Steve felt his Tony stiffen beside him, dark eyes wide, as the other man moved out of the room without looking back. Silence reigned as they listened to him shuffle up stairs, and out of earshot. No one said anything for long moments.

 

“I think we should stay in…until this is over,” Bruce said shakily, as he too departed. Clint and Natasha following. The atmosphere heavy, and thick with tension. Alone Steve turned to Tony, heart beating brokenly in his chest.

 

“Tony?” he asked softly, the genius refused to look at the big man, “Tony,” he tried again firmly, this time reaching out cupping a warm cheek as he turned Tony to face him. Steve could see the tangle of emotions swirling in dark eyes hard to discern and define.

           

It was too much for him.

 

Today had been too much.

 

Since this man had appeared from the future claiming to be him, Tony had been in an emotional hell. He hadn’t thought he could feel like he was, and the worst part…the worst part of all of it; the man was horrifyingly right about everything.

 

Those big blue eyes where looking at him in concern, “We live so close to the edge,” he mumbled, blinking at the truth of it. Slowly, he leaned forward kissing the big man hesitantly, softly, as if afraid he would shatter the moment.

 

Steve had been waiting for him; big arms encircled the smaller frame pulling him tight as he deepened the contact.

           

The soft chaste kiss turned desperate; there was no promise of tomorrow for any of them.

 

Lips fused they stumbled towards the nearest bedroom, tumbling onto Steve’s bed as they moved together frantically. Big hands tugging off the suit Tony hadn’t managed to change out of yet, the darkened room filling with blue glow.

 

Kiss swollen lips moved to lavish attention on the scar tissue around the metal, making the man shudder. Gasping he tugged off the bigger man’s t-shirt needing to feel that warm, taught skin against his own.

 

“I need you,” Tony managed against beautiful lips, shuddering at the vulnerability of the statement. Hands shaking as tried unsuccessfully to get his own belt off, normally clever fingers refused to co-operate.

 

Steve seemed to understand; carefully freeing him of the belt he pushed rumpled dress slacks down slender hips. Seconds later he was tossing aside his own jeans. Clad only in underwear they lay tangled together grinding slowly. Tony a drowning man clinging the last lifeline he had.

           

Those hands where on his hips again hesitating, until the shorter man arched against him begging. The final layer between them shed, as they pressed from lips to ankles. The genius was loosing his mind. He couldn’t voice his inner turmoil, but he never wanted anything so desperately as he did to be with Steve.

 

Steve ran curious hands across smooth planes of muscle, content to take it slow. His lover seemed to have other ideas. Pulling away Tony rolled to the beside table frantically looking for something, anything to use for lube, momentarily surprised to find some he grabbed the tube he rolled back. Blue eyes regarding him curious and lust filled; Tony wasn’t going to explain he was going to show.

           

He kissed along that strong chest moving lower, looking up at the passion flushed Steve through thick lashes as he licked his straining erection very deliberately. Teasing a little more before swallowing as much as he could moaning around the substantial mouthful.

 

“Tony!” the other man gasped reaching a big hand out to running through dark hair, as he tried to refrain from bucking into the wet mouth.

 

Mouthing his soon to be lover, Tony slicked up his own fingers reaching to slide them inside himself, working quickly, as he sucked expertly. Shuddering in anticipation, he wanted to feel him, every inch of him…alive and with him.

 

Almost sobbing with his need Tony was letting the heavy rod fall from his lips moving quickly to straddle those muscular hips; bracing against the strong chest he impaled himself without preamble.

           

Steve bit his lip, steadying the other man’s hips as Tony paused face somewhere between pleasure and pain, as he panted heavily. “Steve,” he breathed rocking ever so slightly, shivering at the sensation.

 

Stretched almost beyond capacity, he could feel Steve acutely, their heart beats beginning to sync. He moved again, the pain receding, leaning forward he was kissing the blond hungrily as they rocked together, finding a slow steady rhythm. Steve wrapping his arms around his lover tightly, rolling them he moved between Tony’s legs swallowing every muttered word, gasp, and groan.

           

Neither was sure how long they moved, it could have been hours or seconds, as they rocked in a rhythm as old as time itself. Tony’s mind was long gone, all he could do was feel, the voices leaving him blessedly alone as his world narrowed to only Steve moving in him with maddening slowness.

 

Sweat slicked their bodies, as his painfully hard cock rubbed between them, providing a delicious friction. Steve shifted a little, his next thrust sending a fission of intense pleasure racing across his spine, he cried out breathily, “Steve!” he thrust again, Tony tightening impossibly around him.

 

Hitting that sweet spot again and again, Tony bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he spilled between them hot, and fast. His orgasm trembling through his body. With a couple more erratic thrusts Steve was following him over the edge.

           

Collapsing together they rode out the last of their pleasure, as they lay together in a sweaty, sticky mess. Steve pressed against the cool metal of his newfound lovers chest, a rough well-worn hand gently running through his hair and down the strong back. They said nothing for long moments neither wanting to break the silence.

 

Tony’s mind was once more buzzing, never ceaseless thoughts turning over, worrying about the next few days. What if Steve died? What if he failed? He’d seen the results of his character failings and hoped to god that he was going to make it through this.

 

He kissed sweaty blond hair softly, closing tired eyes, “I love you,” murmured, his chest tightening and constricting as he bared his soul.

 

Steve shifted slightly to look at him tenderly, “I love you too Tony Stark.”

 

-#-#-#-

           

A floor above them in the darkened room, a man from the future watched the storm roll across the city, lightning crackling through the sky seconds before rain began to pelt the windows. Dark save for his own blue glow he watched the fury of Mother Nature with awe. Storms where few and far between in his nuclear damaged sky.

 

For once Stark’s mind was still and silent, as he held a small device, no larger then a cell phone, gently in his hand.

 

 _“Are you really going to go through with it?”_ the voice in his mind asked, dead eyes watching him closely.

 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation, the conviction ringing in his tone.

 

Slowly he turned to look at his silent companion, “You’ve followed me this far…” he said softly. Dark eyes searching lifeless depths.

 

_“I’ll follow you until the end Tony.”_

 


	11. Been waiting on him a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, and I'm sorry for the tearjerker I really am. So here is the conclusion to the one and for those brave enough to give it a chance despite the character death warning I thank you muchly. Enjoy the conclusion to yet another one of my stories.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing? Stark?!”

 

The voice rang out angry and worried through his helmet; yet it remained distant, faraway, and completely meaningless as he looked upwards into the vast gaping hole in the sky. The terrifying maw looming larger and larger over the lone figure, still he stood tall as the world disintegrated into panicked chaos around him.

 

People fled for safety in droves as a single lone figure in the black and silver metal armor, stood motionless waiting. A familiar iconic shield on his back, now tarnished, and faded with age. He made no move get away, staring calmly towards inevitable death.

           

Just like before it had all happened so fast, the gathering storm over the city erupting violently. A large gaping hole between worlds meant to bring about the end of days. And it had all occurred exactly as he had predicted.

 

Only he’d neglected to tell Avengers the entirety of it.

 

He had lied to them about exactly when the attack would happen, and he’d felt not qualms with that. This was his fight. 

 

As the hour had drawn near he’d quietly suited up; waiting patiently under where he knew the storm was going to break.

 

“Stark get out of there!” the voices in his helmet were ceaseless, pointless noise. His entire being focused on the space above him, the black oblivion opened wider.

 

-#-#-#-

           

“What the hell was he thinking?” Clint yelled through the link as they flew at top speed towards the figure.

 

“It looks like Stark plans to take on the entire invasion himself,” the archer grunted trying to focus on getting them there quickly.

 

The others grew grimly quiet, as they got their first sickening look at what was to come.

 

Suddenly a crackle of static broke sharply across the link, a voice so different yet so familiar to them. It came raspy and low, “Are you with me love?”

 

The question so quite and tender it heartbreaking, Steve felt his breath hitch in his chest.

 

All eyes focused on the solitary man in the heart of the storm. The comm crackling again with static, hissing as if it was malfunctioning. Yet under the back feed very quietly they heard another voice; one they knew all to well.

 

“ _To hell and back_.”

 

His blood turned to ice as Steve Rogers gasped freezing, unable to look away.

 

“I’m seeing double,” Tony breathed landing next to his lover heavily, trying to reconcile his mind to what his eyes where seeing. Stark wasn’t standing alone anymore. Another was beside him, hazy and indistinct, yet wearing a very distinctive suit. Only the red, white and blue was covered in blood, dark gaping wounds visible on the back of his costume.

 

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

 

-#-#-#-

           

The portal was open now, he could see them beginning to crawl outwards. Stark tightened his hand around the small device. Taking a deep breath he pressed several buttons watching as the timer began to tick down.

 

Without hesitation he took off straight into the portal. Pushing higher he made directly for the main ship, that ever-present voice in his head.

 

_“I’m with you love.”_

Clenching his jaw he put all power to his thrusters, the large warship growing bigger in his field of vision. Chest aching, heart thrumming he tasted blood. Gritting his teeth he used the last of his strength, hurling the device at the hull of the beast. Flipping out of the way as several smaller ships took exception to him.

 

Turning he began falling back through space a smile curling his lips as he plummeted towards Earth. An ironic sense of déjà-vu pulling at him. In his head he counted down, “Showtime…” he muttered, a scant second before the yellow and red explosion engulfed the war machine.

 

Laughing then he closed his eyes stretching his arms outwards as the blast rippled through him.

 

-#-#-#-           

 

The Avengers stared uncomprehending upwards at the spot where the dark metal figure had disappeared. Tony swallowing thickly as memories boiled in his mind, Christ it had seemed like yesterday he’d flown that nuke.

 

They couldn’t see Stark, but the could see the enemy coming. Each crouched hands tightening around weapons as they readied for battle. Steve was all business working through a strategy as they approached, preparing for a hard fought siege.

 

When the explosion threw all his plans to hell.

 

Shocked they watched as no more then a dozen or so small vessels made it through before the large ship ponderously approaching dissolved in a ball of fire. The ominous portal in the sky disappearing instantly.

 

“Holy shit…” Clint breathed, as the few attackers disoriented and confused by the sudden turn of events hesitated.

 

“Well let’s deal with these guys,” Steve said softly managing to collect himself.

 

Tony paused a moment, “Steve I’m going to see if he made it through,” he spoke softly, his voice saying he was not all that optimistic about the possibility.

 

“We got this Cap, you go too…” the Black Widow was already moving Hulk, Thor, and Clint hot on her heels.

           

Without a word they were off; Iron Man flying the perimeter of the blast radius, carefully checking from above, as Steve worked from the ground up.

 

“Anything?” Tony asked a while later, disheartened to hear Steve replying in a negative.

 

The Cap was slowly beginning to think Stark hadn’t made it back. Trying to come to terms with the idea he hesitated when something caught the corner of his eye.

 

Turning quickly ready to fight, he paused lowering his shield cautiously, spotting the shadowy figure several feet away. Raising his shield again, he carefully approached but whatever it was seemed to grow more insubstantial as he got closer.

 

Beginning to think it was some sort of trick of the light Steve was turning to resume the search when he thought he heard the small moan. Freezing ears straining he waited, barely daring to breath. It came again, faint, barely there, but discernable.

           

Quickly he was amongst the rubble of the collapsed building, “Stark?” He called, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. The noise was fainter this time, but Steve had finally spotted the battered figure.

 

“Stark! Tony I found him,” he yelled over the comm, hurrying to the man’s side. It took the soldier a moment to realize what he was seeing. The metal clad man lay amongst the debris with a large iron bar jutting through his chest; very near where his heart would be.

 

“We need medical,” he said shakily, falling to his knees beside the other. Carefully looking for a way to remove the helmet, before finally just using a tear in the metal to pull it the rest of the way off.

           

The familiar scarred face was deathly pale, as Stark panted breathing shallowly. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth making a startling contrast to his gray complexion. “Stark? You with me?” he asked gently reaching out to touch that beloved face.

 

Slowly, the injured man opened his eyes, the glowing red orb whirring as he painfully turned to the big blond beside him. The blue glow in his chest flickering weakly, “Steve…” he murmured, normally sharp gaze hazy and unfocused.

 

“I’m here,” he said softly taking a metal hand in his own.

 

His eyes closed, before struggling to open again, “…did…it…” he wheezed, chest hitching as he struggled to breath around the metal bar running through his lung.

 

“You did, you saved the us,” Steve confirmed before pressing on. “Why Stark? Why didn’t you wait?” He couldn’t help it, why had the man done something so foolish? It had been a suicide mission.

 

The pale, scarred lips pulled in a smallest of smiles, “Make things right.” He coughed then, the wheeze getting worse, chest pumping hard trying to work.

 

“Steve!” Tony cried landing beside them tugging his helmet loose. “Ah Christ…” he hissed face grim as he spotted the metal bar pinning the man down. Red staining the concrete below him.

 

“S’ok…alright,” Stark managed, eyes drifting closed again. He squeezed Steve’s hand in his tightly, gasping, gurgling as his chest filled. Steve held back just as tightly, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

He could feel his Tony pressing close to him, as the man who saved them all gasped wetly one last time chest stilling. The flicker fading out completely. The tears fell then as Tony, his Tony, held him tight.

 

_“I’ll take it from here.”_

 

Both men started at the voice, staring uncomprehendingly as a man crouched opposite the body of Stark. Steve shocked to find himself looking into his own eyes, cloudy and lifeless. He jerked back into Tony, who was eyeing the apparition before them.

 

It was Steve, Captain America, or at least at one time it had been; before the three large gaping wounds in his chest.

_“Tony...”_ the man said looking at the dead man pinned by the bar. Lovingly he reached out touching him briefly.

 

The pair watched detached as the body disappeared, leaving only the iron bar.

 

 _“Thank you,”_ the dead man said standing slowly, those dead eyes turning to look towards a figure standing a few feet away. Steve and Tony glanced as well.

 

 _“Been waiting on him a long time,”_ the dead Cap grinned at them.

 

Steve finally managed to find his voice, “It was you wasn’t it? The one he was always talking to you.”

 

The ghost simply smiled, _“Good bye Tony and Steve…he gave us a second chance, don’t waste it.”_

He was walking away then, towards the waiting other.

 

As they watched the pair clasped hands before fading out completely; leaving them alone amid the debris once more.

 

Tony exhaled; feeling like he’d been holding his breath for hours. “I’m not sure what just happened…but after the last couple weeks I’m willing to believe in the impossible,” he mumbled

 

Steve nodded slowly in agreement.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“It feels like it was some sort of dream,” Steve mumbled, speaking for the first time since they had left the ruins. Tony hadn’t forced him, as he too was still trying to come to terms with what had transpired.

 

After all it wasn’t everyday your future self showed up to save the world, and a dead Captain America talked to you.

 

The pair where currently cuddled together in Tony’s bed the TV playing softly in the back ground as Steve lay with his head on his chest.

 

“I know what you mean,” Tony mumbled running callused fingers through blond locks.

           

“Do you think we changed the future?” Steve asked hesitantly, giving voice to his true fear. Thinking of the things Stark had told him, of all the horrors that lay ahead.

 

Tony was silent a long moment, “I’m not sure if we can fully. Everything we do impacts our choices and decisions. Fate, destiny, cosmic interference, whatever you call it, argues that what will be will be and we can do nothing to change it.”

 

Steve was looking at him now, face solemn, drawn and worried. “What I do know, is he saved you. Gave us a fighting chance, and I hope to God wherever he is…he finally found the same happiness I have.”

 

 Steve was smiling softly, beautifully, “Never knew you where such a romantic.”

 

Tony shrugged pulling him in for a sweet kiss, “Only for you.”

 

They kissed again, loosing themselves in one another, the future unknown save one simple truth, whatever it brought they would be together.

 

Tony Stark had found his redemption, and he was not going to waste it.

 

End.  

       


End file.
